Life's Highway (RewriteReupload)
by KnitzAndPearls
Summary: It's back! A rewrite of the nearly 400 review story, Life's Highway. LightningxSally, DocxOC, ChickxOC. Post Cars 2. Lightning and Sally's story of finding love, and the old enemies determined to keep them apart.
1. Missing You

**This is a re-upload of my story Life's Highway. I needed to add some edits and revisions, but I don't want to delete the old one which had nearly 400 reviews. XD **

**I want it to keep its "My first Fanfic" charm, so I'm just changing a few events, not minor details or the format. I know the first few chapters suck, but I swear it gets better, grammar and content-wise. ^^ **

**all characters except OCs belong to Pixar. **

* * *

Chapter 1- Missing You.

It was a sunny day in Radiator Springs. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Too peaceful. Sure the town may have been put back on the map, but until Lightning McQueen's racing headquarters was built, there wouldn't be a lot of tourism.

" Lightning McQueen..." Sally Carrera thought while gazing out the window of the Cozy Cone lobby at the familiar, yet lonely these days, landscape. She missed him. They had been dating for a year after all. She missed his smile. She missed his laugh. She even missed that goofy little 'Ka-Chow' thing that he did, that he thought made him sound cool, though she'd told him that it made him sound like a dork. But more than anything, she missed him holding her in his arms. When he held her, all her problems went away and she felt safe. Protected. Loved. He had been gone for two months for the NASCAR racing season. However, with any luck, he'd be home tonight. Lightning had invited her on numerous occasions to go with him to the races, but for reasons he couldn't understand, she'd always turned him down. Sally sighed. She would have to tell him soon. She glanced up at the clock. 12:45 it read. In Fifteen minutes she could turn on the tv and watch the Dinoco 400, the final race of the 2006 NASCAR season.

RING! Went the phone, pulling Sally out of her thoughts, and scaring her half to death.

" Hello, Cozy Cone Hotel, This is Sally speaking."

" Hey, Baby." Lightning's voice said through the phone. " How has your day been?"

" Oh, it's been fine. Not too busy, kind of dull. How bout you?" Sally asked.

" It's okay." Lightning replied, then hesitated. " I uh, actually called to tell you that there's been a change of plans and...I'm not going to make it home tonight." Sally's heart sank.

" Why?" She asked, obviously disappointed.

" Buisness and such." He said. " They need me to do a press conference. I'm really sorry, Babe. I know how much you wanted me to get there tonight."

" It's okay." Sally lied. " Just do what you need to do."

" Okay. Hey, I'm almost at the point where I don't want to be here either."

" Why?" Sally, mystified, asked.

" Just all the stress and stuff that goes into these races." Lightning replied.

" You sound nervous." Sally noted.

" Well, I always am a little, before a race." He explained.

" I know that you'll do great, Stickers." Sally assured him.

" Thanks, Sal." he said. " That means a lot to me. Ugh. Hey, I gotta go. It starts in ten minutes and Doc is getting impatient."

" Okay. Good luck. I love you, Stickers." Sally said.

" Love you too, Hun."

" Bye."

" Goodbye."

Sally hung up the phone and sighed with disappointment. How she had wished that he would be home tonight. Enough pity party. She picked up the remote and turned on the Speed channel. At the track they were doing driver interviews. Right now they were interviewing Chick Hicks, Lightning's biggest rival.

" ...Yes I'm going to win." Chick was saying. " After all, Lightning's getting slower with every race. You know he says that whole 'Thunder comes after Lightning' thing? Well he means I'm going to be passing him, and putting him a lap down!" Chick said with a laugh. Sally sighed. Chick and his jerky, cocky, attitude. No wonder Lightning didn't like him. Just then the call came for the drivers to go to their cars. The camera focused on Lightning, who looked at the camera, smiled, blew a kiss, and mouthed 'Sally'.

Sally smiled. This was something that he'd done for the last two months. Just another way he told her that he loved her. The cars lined up and they were led around the track by the pace car. It was then that Sally noticed the lineup. Chick was in front. After the king retired, this had been Chick's spot in the field. But right behind him was Lightning. Always. Then Sally noticed who held the third place spot: Steven Hicks, Chick Hicks' cousin.

Steven was known around the track as a cheater, a liar, and an overall jerk. He'd already been on probation twice for wrecking other drivers this season, and fined three times for unsportsmanlike conduct. But Sally's bitter feelings for him ran deeper than that. Just then, the door to the lobby opened and Flo walked in, carrying a paper bag.

" Hey, Honey Bee. I brought you some lunch. You worked right through it." Flo said, handing Sally the bag, which she excepted gratefully. Sally tried to cover the sadness in her face. But it didn't work. Flo had known her longer than most of the townsfolk and could always tell if there was a problem.

" Why Honey! What's the matter?" She asked, putting a hand on Sally's shoulder. Sally took a deep breath.

" Lightning called a little bit ago." Sally said, tears gathering in her eyes.

" Is he alright?" Flo asked, seeing the tears. It took a lot to make Sally cry, so Flo knew that Sally was really upset.

" He's fine, it's just that...he won't be able to make it home tonight." Sally replied. Flo smiled. She knew the real reason that Lightning would be gone an extra day, but he had made her swear not to tell Sally.

" He'll be home as soon as he can, Hon." Flo replied giving Sally a side hug, then sitting down on the sofa beside her. They watched as the green flag was lowered.

" Boogity, Boogity, Boogity, Boys! Let's go racing!" Darrel waltrip's voice said. The lobby door opened again, and Alice Hudson walked in. Alice was Doc's wife, and they had been married for ten years. He was 34 and she was 33. Together they owned and managed the 'James Hudson Hospital and Medical Center'. It was a Hospital, Doctors office, eye doctor, dentistry office, veterinary office, and any other medical field you could think of. It was the fourth biggest hospital in the country. Doc was head doctor, dentist, (judge and racing expert) orthodontist, eye doctor, veterinarian, and main manager. Alice was a doctor, nurse, assistant in almost everything, and obstetrician. She walked over to Sally.

" Am I late?" She asked, pulling up a chair.

" No, they just started." Sally replied.

" What place is Lightning in?" Alice asked.

" Second, but he's trying to move up." Sally said. " It's his strategy. He'll make Chick think that he's going to take the lead for about twenty laps, then he'll move back to sixth or something, until fifteen to go. Then he'll move up and take the lead."

" Ah." Alice said. " I get it." then they turned their attention back to the screen.

Sure enough, twenty laps later, Lightning moved back to sixth.

" Nice job, Rookie." Doc's voice said through Lightning's radio. " You nearly got hit by the sixty-six,( Steven) but he saved it."

" I hate that guy." Lightning said. It was true. Steven was Lightning's second biggest rival, and had been a pain in the neck all season.

The race continued with minimal excitement. A few spin outs, some flat tires, one wreck that took out three cars, but Lightning wasn't caught in it. 20 laps to go. Lightning was lost in thought, thinking about Sally. She had sounded so sad on the phone earlier. Can't wait till I aske her to be Mrs. Sally McQueen, though. Lightning thought. Now if only I didn't have to wait till tomorrow to pick up the ring. Yes, that was the real reason that Lightning would be home a day late. He was jerked out of his thoughts when he nearly hit the wall of turn three.

" What was that?" Doc asked. Lightning smiled sheepishly.

" Sorry, Doc. I...was...um, thinking about Sally." He confessed. Lightning thought that he heard Doc laugh.

" Well keep your mind off of Sally, and focus on making your move to the front in a few laps." Doc said. " Dang, this being your first chance at a win for points, and the championship, I'd think you'd be a little more focused. Think about Chick instead."

" Who wants to think about Chick, when you could think about Sally?" Lightning asked. " I'd rather think about Sally."

" Just focus on the race!"

Ten to go. Lightning began to make his move to the front. He passed the fifth and fourth with ease. The third with slight difficulty. Now he just had to pass Steven and Chick and he would have this won! He tried to pass Steven, but was cut off. He tried passing him on the inside, the outside, and even the middle. Time was running out.

" Doc, how do I pass this guy!" Lightning asked, getting frustrated.

" Why don't you try acting like you'll pass on the outside, then switch to inside in time to make the pass?" Doc suggested. Lightning tried this approach, and it worked.

" Great job, Kid. Now all you have to do is pass Chick and-wreck behind you!" Doc tried to warn, but it was too late. Sally watched, holding her breath as Lightning's car spun into the infield and hit the wall.

" You okay?" Doc asked.

" Yeah, but that's going to leave a mark." Lightning replied.

" Bring it in and we'll take a look at it." Doc instructed. Lightning drove the car to put road, and after a few minutes of repair, it was ready to go back onto the track.

" Better hurry." Doc said. " You've Got to beat Chick back out there, and he's right on your tail."

Lightning went as fast as he could without getting a penalty and...pulled into the lead!

Lightning and Chick were in a fierce battle for the lead, driving towards the white flag. They fought it out, they were head to head, neck and neck, both rocketing down the frontstretch towards the checkered.

" Come on, Stickers!" Sally shouted, causing Alice and Flo to roll their eyes.

Lightning pulled ahead. Then Chick pulled ahead. Then... They crossed the finish at seemingly the same time. It was quiet in the lobby.

" Who won?" Sally asked. Alice shrugged. They looked back at the screen where it showed Lightning climbing out of his car to be greeted by a reporter.

" I'm Kori Turbowitz, reporting live from the Dinoco 400, where we have just seen an AMAZING finish." The young reporter said. " Standing in front of me is Lightning McQueen. Lightning, how do you feel about today's race?"

" Well, " Lightning started. " I think we ran well all day, great race, great team. We've done well all season, and even if we didn't win, well 'win some, lose some'."

" You know Lightning, I think everyone is wondering, you're entire outlook on this sport seems to have changed since two years ago." Kori said. " And after you're interview yesterday, some people were posting on twitter that you seemed more easy going, and less self centered."

Lightning laughed

" Less self centered...um..wow. Hope I can live up to that one." His face became more serious.

" Well, I guess that I met some people who really taught me more about kindness, and humility, and how to really slow down and enjoy life."

" Okay." Kori said. " So what are your plans for the off-season?"

" I'm going to be heading back to Radiator Springs." Lightning explained. " Next week construction on the headquarters starts, and I also want to spend some time with my girlfriend."

" Oh!" Kori, surprised, said. " I wasn't aware that you were in a relationship." Lightning smiled.

" Yes, I am. Love of my life, Sally Carrera." He replied.

" Well, I think that I speak for the entire nation of fans, when I say, congratulations."

" Thanks, Kori." he said.

" Thank you, and good luck." Kori said, leaving to go interview Chick. At the lobby, Sally let out a sigh, almost sounding frustrated.

" You okay, Honey?" Flo asked.

" Fine, Flo." Sally said. " Just fine." Flo was unconvinced, but decided to let it go. They looked back at the screen.

" Alright, Race fans." The announcer said. " After much reviewing of the tapes, and some careful determining, we are going to announce, that the winner of the Dinoco 400... Is... Lightning McQueen!" lightning walked up to the stage to accept the prize as the fans cheered.

" SPEECH! SPEECH! SPEECH!" they chanted. Lightning stepped up to the microphone. The fans quieted as he cleared his throat.

" I have so many people to Thank for this win." Lightning started. " I want to thank the fans for their support. You guys are what makes this sport keep going. I want to thank my team and crew chief. They have been doing amazing work, and I don't think that they get enough recognition. So thank you, guys. And lastly, but NEVER least, I would like to thank my girlfriend, Sally Carrera. You're the love of my life, and you always support me and are there for me, on, and off the track." Lightning stepped off the stage to thousands of applause. He made his way towards his trailer, stopping and signing about three hundred autographs along the way.

Back at the lobby, Flo had left and Alice was getting ready to.

" I'd better get going." Alice said, standing. " There's no telling what kind of trouble the staff has gotten into in the last four hours. Especially Gary." Alice rolled her eyes. Gary was a fellow pediatrician who had an uncanny ability to annoy her. " Do you know when they'll be getting home?"

" Tomorrow afternoon, I think." Sally replied. " But I wish it could be sooner."

" I feel ya, Girl." Alice said. " I wish that James was here. Running a hospital without him will prove to be difficult." Sally shook her head.

" I don't know how you do it." She said to Alice, who shrugged, then left. Sally's phone rang.

" Hello?" She said, though she knew who it was.

" Hey. Did you see it?" Lightning asked.

" Yeah, you were great. It's just..."

" What?"

" I wish that you wouldn't talk about...US... In public." Sally said. Lightning sighed. This wasn't an uncommon request from her.

" Sally, I love you. And I want to let the entire world know that I've found the sweetest, kindest, amazing woman there is. I'm not afraid to scream it."

" Look, I just wish you wouldn't." Sally said." Please. For me."

" Alright." Lightning agreed. " Hey. I love you."

" I love you, too, Stickers." Sally said. " Bye."

" See you tomorrow."

Sally hung up the phone and sighed.

" Well." She said to herself. " Don't you sound cheerful today."

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated. ^^


	2. Proposals, Pictures, and Cheesecake

Chapter 2- proposals, pictures, and cheesecake.

The next morning, Lightning climbed up the steep steps of his trailer where Doc was waiting. He had just made a stop into the jewelry store. Doc was waiting at the table for him.

" Did you get it?" Doc asked, looking up from his newspaper.

" Yep." Lightning replied, handing him a small velvet box. Doc opened it to see a glistening engagement ring. It had a silver band, three tiny diamonds surrounding a larger heart shaped one, and on the band were the words 'I love you, my Angel' in elegant script.

" Do you think she'll like it?" Lightning asked anxiously, putting the box into his jeans pocket.

" Oh yeah, She'll love it." Doc assured him. " But when are you going to propose?"

" I'm not sure yet." Lightning said, then hesitated. " How did you propose to Alice?"

Doc took a sip of coffee.

" Well, I took her to her favorite resturant. On a Tuesday so it wouldn't be crowded. We finished dinner, and were nearly done with dessert, so I got up, kneeled, and well, asked her." Lightning didn't look Satisfied.

" What!" Doc asked.

" What did you say EXACTLY?" Lightning asked.

" It would sound kind of weird for me to tell you." Doc said.

" Doc!"

" Just sayin." Doc said in a teasing manner. " Well I said, Alice my darling, I love you. You are truly the best thing that ever happened to me. There aren't words to express my love for you. You're beautiful, but not on the outside only. Your heart is beautiful. You're kind, caring, sweet, amazing in all things, and what I've listed so far doesn't even scratch the surface. I love you. Are you willing to return that love? Alice Jeanette Shiftwell, will you marry me?"

" No." Lightning said. Doc tried to hit him but he ducked.

" Teasing!" Lightning said.

" Well stop it. We've got a long drive ahead of us, and I don't want to spend the whole time fighting. " Doc said. " And if you keep this up, I won't give you anymore girl help. You'll have to go to Mater."

" Please no!" Lightning said in mock desperation. " Anything but that! Have mercy!"

Doc groaned.

" This is going to be a long trip home."

* * *

That afternoon, Sally was sitting in her living room floor, doing the paperwork that always plagued her. Stupid paperwork. There was so much. It had cut her dates short sometimes. She heard a knock on the door. Assuming it was one of the townspeople, she didn't get up.

" Come in!" She called. She heard footsteps coming down the hallway.

" Is that my favorite girlfriend?" A voice said. Sally jumped up. Lightning was standing there, leaning against the door frame. She ran into his arms.

" I'm so glad you're back!" She said happily. " And I'd better be your ONLY girlfriend, Mister."

He gave her a peck on the lips.

" Don't worry. You are." He assured her. Sally laughed.

" Well, yeah, I'd have to be. Who else could you find who'd put up with you?" Sally asked.

" Ha ha ha." Lightning said, unenthusiastically.

" I'm just so happy you're back!" Sally said, jumping into another hug.

" Careful, Babe." Lightning said, wincing. " I'm still a little sore from the wreck yesterday." Sally immediately let go.

" I'm sorry." She said.

" It's alright. No harm done." Lightning said, kissing her cheek.

" Where's it hurt?" Sally asked sympathetically, walking around behind him.

" All over, but mostly my shoulder where the seatbelt pulled." Lightning replied. Sally put her hands on his shoulders.

" Want a shoulder rub?" Sally asked before massaging his shoulders. Lightning turned and grabbed her hands.

" I would DIE for a shoulder rub from you, but I've got to unload the trailer."

" Want some help?" Sally offered.

" Well, If you're okay with doing it, then I'd love the help. And company." Lightning said. Sally grabbed her jacket and the two of them walked outside and towards Lightning's house, which was two houses down from Sally's. Sally shivered.

" Are you cold, Baby?" Lightning asked, putting his arms around her.

" A little." Sally replied. " Man, it's been cold lately."

" Well it is November, Sal." Lightning teased. Sally playfully swatted his arm. They reached the trailer, and with Mack's help, began to unload and take items inside. Finally, they came to the case that held the piston cup.

" Can I see it?" Sally asked Lightning. He smiled.

" Sure." He said, then bent down and began to undo the clips on the case. He opened it to reveal the shining piston cup, nested in blue velvet. He lifted it up and posed with it, putting on a goofy smile.

" Take my picture." He told Sally. Sally laughed out loud.

" What?" He asked.

" You look like a dork." Sally said, recovering from her laughing fit.

" Hey. That's not very nice." Lightning said.

" It's true, though." Mack said picking up a suitcase and carrying it inside.

" Oh sure, Mack. Take her side!" Lightning yelled after him. Mack just laughed.

" Okay, smile." Sally said, pulling out her iPhone. Lightning put his bottom lip out.

" Better get that lip in." Sally warned. " A bird will poop on it." Lightning was bewildered.

" Where did you hear that?" He asked, causing Sally to giggle.

" My mom used to tell that to us kids all the time when we were growing up." Sally explained.

" Oh." Lightning said. " Were you a pouty kind of kid, Sal?" Sally rolled her eyes.

" No, you're thinking of my sister." Sally replied. Lightning looked surprised.

" I didn't know that you had a sister." He said.

" I have two, and the one I referred to is my twin." Sally explained.

" And isn't that trophy getting heavy?" She asked.

" Well I'd you'd hurry and take my picture, I could put it down." He said.

" If you'd quit fooling around, I could take your picture." Lightning opened his mouth to make a comeback, but wasn't fast enough.

" Darn." He said. " You're right."

" As usual." Sally said. " Now smile." Lightning crossed his eyes and poofed out his cheeks.

" What kind of smile is that?" Sally asked him. Lightning shrugged and then put on a real smile.

* * *

That night, Sally and Lightning were at her house, eating a sort of celebratory dinner that she'd made. Lightning felt the ring in his pocket, against his leg. He wondered if now was the right time.

" Dinner was amazing, Sal." Lightning said. Sally blushed slightly.

" Thank you. I'm glad you liked it." She replied.

" How could you not like anything that ends with Sally Carrera's famous homemade cheesecake with caramel sauce?" Lightning asked, helping himself to another slice.

" You're going to get fat if you don't stop stuffing your face with it." Sally scolded.

" Hey. I'm in excellent shape right now."

" Do you want to stay that way?" Sally asked matrer-of-factly. Lightning once again failed at a comeback.

" You're right again!" He complained. " How do you do that?" Sally smiled.

" Well, after you deal with two brothers and two sisters for enough years, then after you go to law school for a few years after that, you end up with some sort of smart, witty, talking style that works in most situations." Sally explained. " And I get the whole 'last word' thing from my dad."

" Good to know. Will you teach me?" Lightning asked eagerly.

" Holy cow, no!" Sally said, teasing. " Can you imagine what would happen if you mixed your celebritiness with my kind of wit? We'd be in a disaster."

" Ha-ha-ha, I'm dying laughing." Lightning said, then gazed out the window. The sun was setting, casting a yellow and orange glow on everything.

" Whatch thinking about, Light?" Sally asked, breaking the peaceful silence.

" Just looking at the gorgeous sunset." He replied.

" Yeah. You can't find any better than the ones out here." Sally said, taking his hand.

" Of course, nothing I've found is more beautiful than you." Lightning said, causing Sally to blush. Suddenly, Lightning knew where and how to propose.

" Sal, can you meet me up at Wheel Well tonight, lets say...8:30?" He asked her. Sally was confused.

" Sure...I guess so." She replied. Lightning smiled. Tonight was going to be one of the best nights of his life.


	3. Hidden Past

Chapter 3- Hidden past.

That night, Sally parked her Porsche next to Wheel Well and stepped into the cold night air. She shivered. Why Lightning had brought her out here this late and in cold November was beyond her. The parking lot appeared to be deserted.

" Hello?" Sally called.

" Gotcha!" Someone said, grabbing her from behind. Sally let out a small scream before she realized that it was Lightning. She turned around in his hold.

" Now what did I do to deserve that, Stickers?" She asked, putting her arms around his neck.

" Nothing, I just couldn't resist." He replied, trying to kiss her. Sally pulled away and walked with him towards the cliff edge.

" So, why'd you bring me out here?" Sally asked. Lightning smiled and sat beside her on one of the old stone benches.

" To tell you that I love you." He said. Sally laughed.

" And we couldn't have done that at the house?" She asked. Lightning kissed her.

" Not with the stars above our head." He pointed out. " Of course, they aren't any more beautiful than you." Sally blushed.

" You're making things up." She said. Lightning shook his head.

" When I say that you're beautiful, Sally, I mean it with all my heart." He stood up, then kneeled in front of her, taking the box out of his pocket.

" Sally, I love you. I have since I met you, and nothing can change that. If you were to leave me, I'd lose the desire to continue living. You're smart, kind, generous, and in all things perfect. Sally, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Sally Anna Carrera, will you marry me, and become Mrs. Sally McQueen?" He opened the box, revealing the brilliant ring. Sally was stunned. Then she sighed. Her secret needed to come out. It was time to tell him.

" No." She said sadly. Lightning let this sink in. She was turning him down?

" Why?" He asked, desperately trying to keep a handle on his emotions.

" I can't." She replied. " Not yet... I have something to tell you."

" Sally, if it's something do serious that we can't get married, please tell me." Sally pulled a photo out of her jacket and handed it to him. Lightning, confused, looked down at it. It showed a teenage girl standing with some guys at a NASCAR garage. She wore tattered jeans and a very... showy top. Her hair was black with neon blue streaks, and she had a tattoo of a flower on one arm. She had multiple piercings.

" That's me." Sally said to a stunned Lightning.

" What's your point?" He asked, after he recovered. Sally's eyes began to water as she told her story.

* * *

Sixteen year old rebel, Sally Carrera was sitting next to her nineteen year old boyfriend, Steven Hicks before the race started.

" Good luck." Sally told him, giving him a kiss. He kissed her back, more passionately. After he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes.

" I don't need it." He said. Sally smiled.

" I know. But I'll wish it on you anyway." She replied. He tried to kiss her again, but she pushed him away.

" Go." She told him. He walked to his car with a wave. He smiled, knowing that she would be cheering him on, the whole time. Steven lost the race that day. As far as he could figure, the team that he lost to had a secret strategy. So he formed a plan.

" Hey, Sal Babe." He said, sliding next to her on the bench in the garage where she sat.

" Hey. What's up?" She asked cheerfully.

" I need you to do me a favor." He replied.

" Sure. Anything." Sally replied, longing to please him.

" You know how last week we lost the race to Dave Johnson's team?" he asked. Sally nodded, unsure of where this was going.

" I think that they're using a secret strategy. How do you feel about doing a little bit of spying for me?" Sally looked at him, considering what he'd said.

" Spying? Won't I get in trouble?" She asked.

" Only if you get caught."

So, Sally spied for him. And he won the race that week. So, he continued to make her spy on teams. He threatened to break up with her when she wouldn't. He was so manipulative that he even got her to steal papers from other crew chiefs. Security tightened up considerably after that started, but she still wasn't caught. During that season, Sally became a wild and untamable 17 year old. She was known around the track as 'Sal'. Finally, the last race of the season came up.

" Come on, Sally. Please?" Steven pleaded. Sally shook her head.

" I'm not spying on the Dinoco team." She replied.

" Come on, Sal." He said, kissing her cheek. " I have to win this race."

Sally sighed.

" Oh alright."

Fifteen minutes later, Sally quietly tiptoed around to the back of the Dinoco tent, where they were having the driver/crew chief/team meetings. She put her ear against the canvas, carefully. She had had ear problems all her life, but lately hers had been hurting REALLY badly, so she didn't want to irritate it any more than needed. She could hear voices inside, discussing strategy. She smiled and wrote down what they were saying. Suddenly, the voices stopped. Before Sally could react, an authoritative voice sounding behind her.

" Stand up slowly, turn around, and keep your hands where we can see them." Sally was caught. She did as they said and found herself face-to-face with the King.

" Well, I guess we've found out who's been causing all the trouble around here." He said. Two officials walked towards her, one of them holding handcuffs. Sally weighed her options. And made a run for it. She wasn't fast enough however, and the official caught her, jerking her arms back roughly. Sally winced in pain.

" Be gentle." The King, ever compassionate, reminded. " She's only a little girl."

The official's grip on her loosened, and then he handcuffed her. Sally wanted to cry, but her pride wouldn't let her. She was arrested and taken to jail. Her parents arrived twenty minutes later to bail her out.

" You should be ashamed of yourself, Sally Anna Carrera!" They scolded on the way home. Sally still did not cry. That night, a call came from the officials. Sally Carrera would not be allowed to set foot on the grounds of a piston cup circuit race track without being arrested. They sent her the official papers the next day. Steven also came to see her the next day. He had lost the race, and was mad.

" This is all your fault, Sally!" He said. " What'd you have to go and get caught for?" Sally didn't answer, she just stared at the floor.

" Answer me, Sally!" He said forcefully. Sally didn't say anything. He hit her.

" Sally!" He yelled right beside her ear, causing it to explode with pain. Finally, the tears spilled from her eyes. Tears of pain and tears of regret for ever going out with this jerk in the first place.

" It was your fault!" She yelled through her tears. " Yours! For making me spy for you in the first place!" Steven stood up, and Sally did too.

" Sally! We are done!" He yelled.

" Fine!" She shot back. " See if I care!"

This was the last straw. He couldn't contain his anger anymore. Steven reached out and shoved her, causing her to fall into the coffee table, it's metal slicing deep into her arm as she fell.

" Goodbye, Sally." Steven said before leaving.

Sally had to have stitches from the cut, and surgery from a ruptured eardrum. After she had healed, she noticed that her family was avoiding her. They didn't talk to her. If she talked, they answered uncomfortably and then left hastily. Sally realized the dissapointment that she'd caused them. Sally decided to no longer burden them. So, she ran away. Dropping out of school. Leaving her job. She drove and drove and drove, until one day, her car broke down. She walked until she reached the nearest small town. Radiator Springs, Arizona. It was a dusty little town in the middle of nowhere. But Sally kind of had a thing for dusty little nowheres. She was almost into town when she collapsed from heat and exhaustion. When she woke up, she was in a quiet hospital room. An older man stood over her, taking her pulse. He smiled when he saw her wake up.

" Glad you're alive." He said. " You've been out for two weeks. How do you feel?"

" I'm alright." She replied softly. Or tried to, then realized that her throat was so dry it hurt. She coughed violently.

" Here." The man said, handing her a paper cup with water in it.

" Thank you." Sally said after drinking it.

" You're welcome. So, Sally, how did you get here?" The man asked. Sally was startled.

" How'd you know my name?" She asked, suddenly wary.

" Your drivers license." He replied. Sally breathed a sigh of relief.

" I left home." Sally said. " Mr..."

" Call me Doc." He said. " No 'Mr.'."

Sally told Doc that she'd left home, hoping to get away from her old life and start over. And start over she did. She cleaned up her appearance, had her piercings and tattoo removed, and got a job. Doc helped her finish her schooling, and then she enrolled in law school. She graduated with flying colors. However, she kept the papers, and vowed that she would never go back to Steven, and never live in California again. It was too close. Sally was known the next year as a good natured, sweet, loving, girl. But any time that someone from the world of NASCAR recognized her, she was shunned and called a traitor.

* * *

" Wow." Lightning said to a now sobbing Sally. " I had no idea."

Sally tried to reply, but couldn't for crying so hard. Lightning pulled her close and just held her until she had calmed down.

" I'm so sorry." She said, sniffling. " If you want to take back your proposal and go find a better girl who is actually worthy of you, I understand completely." To Sally's surprise, Lightning just pulled her closer.

" Sally, Sweetheart, " He started, " I didn't fall in love with who you were when you sixteen. I fell in love with who you are now. Sally, I love you. And my proposal still stands. Will you marry me?" Sally was shocked. How could he still love her?

" You still want me?" She asked. " Sally Anna Carrera, cheater, thief, liar, and secret keeper?" Lightning nodded.

" I love you, Sally. My life is not complete without you. Will you marry me?" Sally hesitated. Lightning smiled.

" While we're still young?" He asked, teasingly. Sally looked into his eyes and saw that he was serious.

" Yes, Lightning. I will." She agreed, smiling. He took her hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger, then stood up, pulling her up into a passionate kiss. Sally allowed herself to get lost in the kiss. For those few seconds, there was no one in the world besides themselves, two lovers standing under the stars, next to a deep canyon. Lightning gently pulled away, and looked at her with an expression of nothing but love.

" Why don't we head back?" Sally suggested. Lightning smiled.

" Wait here." He said, then walked to his car. He returned a moment later with three thick blankets which he laid out on the ground. Sally and Lightning got settled, and he wrapped his arms around her.

" So...that would explain why you never came to any of my races." He said, kissing her hair.

" You don't know how much I wanted to, but I still have those papers." Sally replied with a sigh. Lightning thought for a moment.

" Sally, I'll find someway for you to get those papers taken back." He said. She looked up at him in shock.

" You'd do that? For me?" She asked, not believing what she'd heard.

" Anything for you, my lovely." Lightning replied.

" Thank you." Sally said, her eyes glistening with tears. " I love you."

" And I love you."


	4. They're Engaged

Chapter 4: They're Engaged

The next morning, Sally awoke at the same time as Lightning. They smiled lovingly at each other, remembering the night before.

" Good morning, my sweet love." Lightning said, kissing her softly. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, burying his face into her wavy, black, vanilla scented locks.

" Good morning to you too, Stickers." Sally greeted. She yawned. Lightning smiled at her. Bed-head, makeup smeared, wrinkled clothes. She was beautiful.

" The sun is about to come up." He noted. Sally looked out to the east and saw that he was right. The dark sky had faded into a light blue with small streaks of yellow.

" Want to watch it together?" Lightning asked. " Future mrs. Sally McQueen?"

Sally smiled. Those names sounded perfect together.

" Sure." She replied, standing up and stretching. Lightning also stood, and together they folded the blankets and carried them back to his car.

" How'd you sleep last night?" Lightning asked her as they walked back. She shrugged and gestured to the rocky ground.

" I've slept in less bumpy places before, " Sally began, " But with your arms around me all night, I'd say that it was the best night of my life." Lightning nudged her.

" Just wait until we're married." He said with a grin.

Sally smiled and nudged him back. They sat on one of the old benches again and looked out over the canyon. The sun slowly rose, shooting golden, orange, and pink rays of vibrant color into the pale blue sky. While watching, Lightning tried to decide if he should tell her HIS past or not. He didn't want to ruin her day, and after all, he hadn't seen Angelica in ages! For all he knew, she was married by now.

" It's beautiful," Sally said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

" Like you." Lightning added, kissing her cheek. Fifteen minutes later, after the sunrise was over, Sally and Lightning stood and began walking towards the parking lot.

" Oh!" Lightning exclaimed. " I just remembered, I have something else to show you." He took Sally's hand, and tilted it so that the ring caught the sunlight. Sally looked in wonder at a rainbow that had formed from her ring to the ground.

" I had it custom made so it would do that." Lightning told her. She leaned up and kissed him.

" I love it." She said, then intertwined her fingers with his. Once they reached the cars, they stopped and looked at each other for a minute.

" Is it okay for me to call you 'Sal', Sally?" Lightning asked. " You know...considering?"

" I don't mind it coming from you, Light." She replied. She put on a mischievous smile.

" What?" Lightning asked, knowing that that smile usually meant no good.

" Race you back to Flo's!" She shouted, jumping into her Porsche and starting the engine. " Last one there, buys! She shouted, taking off. Lightning took off too, calling after her,

" I doubt that will happen!"

After the 'race'.

Lightning walked over to Sally, embarrassed.

" Okay, you won." He admitted. She put her arms around his neck and he put his around her waist.

" That's crazy." Sally said. Lightning was confused.

" What is?" He asked. Sally smiled.

" That you just won the piston cup, and I beat you in a race to Flo's." Lightning shrugged.

" That thing isn't exactly a stock car." He said, gesturing to his Dodge Viper.

" Sure, sure, blame it on the car." Sally said disapprovingly. They decided to get back in the cars and make a quick drive to their houses so that they could get clean up and dressed. Fifteen minutes later, they met back outside of the cafe. Lighning smiled when he saw Sally. She smiled when she saw him. Unknowingly, they had both chosen identical outfits. Jeans, a white t-shirt, and a 95 jacket.

" Well how did that happen?" Sally asked him, after noticing the match. He shrugged.

" Great minds think alike?" He suggested. That was when sally noticed something else.

" Stickers, you didn't brush your hair." She said, and began to fuss over it and straighten it, much to Lightning's annoyance. After a minute, he grabbed her hands, and smoothed his hair down.

" Alright, I'm good." He said in an irritated tone, but then he smiled and kissed her cheek. Hand-in-hand they walked inside. At one of the tables say Doc and Alice, who had Buisness papers strewn everywhere, and were apparently in the middle of an argument.

"...But her medical records state-" Alice was saying, but Doc interrupted.

" I know what her medical records say, I've had hers since she was born." He said in an exasperated tone. Alice tried to continue.

" But when the insurance calls and says-"

" We're not talking about insurance, Honey. We're talking about medical records!" Doc said, trying to get the point through.

" Oh, well now it makes sense." Alice replied. " Why didn't you say do before?"

" I tried." Doc said.

" Apparently not hard enough." Doc sighed.

" Oh look." He said, eager to change the subject. " It's Lightning and Sally. Come over here you two."

Sally and Lightning walked over to their table as Alice began to clear papers away.

After they sat down, Flo walked up in her light green dress with a white apron and handed Sally a coffee.

" Here you go, Honey." She said. Sally smiled and took it from Flo with her left hand. The ring glinted in the sunlight, and Flo noticed.

" Well, congratulations you two." She said, bringing smiles to both their faces. Alice looked up and noticed the ring.

" Yay!" She shrieked, leaning over the table and hugging Sally. " I'm so happy for you guys!" Doc looked at Lightning and mouthed, ' I will never understand females.'

Lightning nodded in agreement.

" So when's the wedding?" Flo asked. Sally and Lightning exchanged a glance.

" We...haven't talked about it yet." Lightning told her. Flo shrugged.

" Well, that's alright. Ramone and I were engaged for a year, before I could finally get that man to sit down and help me plan!" Ramone, who was sitting in the back, looked up at Flo with a smile and blew her a kiss.

" Are you two engaged?" Holley, who walked up with Mater, asked. (she and Mater were getting married themselves, in two months.) Sally nodded.

" Hey, Everybody!" Mater called, " Lightnin and miss Sally is gettin hitched!"

Everyone who was in the cafe clapped, cheered, and offered congratulations, all except Mia and Tia who glared at the couple, then went back to work, avoiding Lightning and Sally's table. After everything settled down, they went back to eating.

" Hey, Doc?" Lightning asked, looking up.

" Yeah, Rookie?"

" Did you sleep okay last night?" He asked. " Cause, no offense, you look really tired."

" Oh, I had the night shift from two till five." Doc replied, acting like it was nothing. Lightning's mouth dropped.

" How do you do that?" Lightning asked. Doc looked at Lightning like Lightning was an idiot.

" Set an alarm, get up..." Doc started. Lightning shook his head.

" No, no, no." He said. " I meant, how do you work from two till five, then somehow be doing paperwork at seven?"

Doc smiled and held up his coffee cup.

" It's called caffeine, and it's what makes the world go round." Doc explained. " Which reminds me, and I was going to ask you, why don't you drink it?" Lightning shook his head in disgust.

" I don't like coffee." He said. " Never have, never will."

" You don't like coffee?" Sally asked in shock. Lightning shook his head.

" Flo!" Sally shouted. " Get me a vinte vanilla latte, triple shot, extra hot!"

" Will do, Hon!" Flo called back.

" Even if you order that, I'm not drinking it." Lightning said, arms crossed.

" Try it. You might like it." Sally said, then turned to Doc and Alice. " This is like talking to a three year old!" She exclaimed. Doc and Alice, both pediatricians, nodded. A minute later, Flo brought the steaming cup over and handed it to Sally, who handed it to Lightning.

" Careful, Love." Sally warned. " It's hot." Lightning rolled his eyes.

" Thanks, Sal. I couldn't tell." He said, looking down at the coffee.

" I really don't want to drink this, Sally." He told her.

" What are you, five!" Sally asked, becoming annoyed. Doc laughed.

" He was three a few minutes ago. You're aging fast, Hot Shot."

" Well aren't you one to talk?" Lightning shot back. He sighed and lifted the cup to his lips. Then he noticed everyone looking his way.

" How am I supposed to drink this, if you all keep staring at me!" Lightning asked.

" If you'd taste it already, we'd quit staring at you." Sally retorted. Lightning opened his mouth to make a comeback, but wasn't fast enough. He slammed his fist on the table.

" I'll never be able to make a comeback." Lightning whined. Sally rolled get eyes.

" Lightning, just try the dang coffee." She said. He lifted the cup and took a sip. To his surprise, it was good. But he couldn't let Sally know that she'd won.

" Its okay." He admitted. Everyone just rolled their eyes.


	5. It Can't Hurt to Try

Chapter 5- It can't hurt to try.

That afternoon, Sally was cleaning her lobby, while doing some deep thinking. She bent down and plugged the vacuum into the wall, then began to drive it back and forth. She was thinking about the stupid papers that said she couldn't step foot near a track. Lightning was going to try to have them taken back. How though? Maybe she could...no, that'd never work. But what if it could? Sally put the vacuum away, then proceeded to clean the windows. If it did work...then everything would be fixed. But what-

Sally's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, causing the bells above it to jingle in a joyful way. As if they were saying " Look! Another customer!"

Lightning entered, carrying something behind his back.

" Oh, Sweet fiancé of mine?" He called. Sally stepped off the ladder and walked over to him. She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek.

Lightning took a step back, then bowed low. " Flowers, madam. For your lobby." He pulled out from behind his back, a beautiful bouquet of red roses, yellow carnations, and orange marigolds. The colors of her lobby.

Sally smiled fondly at him. " Thank you, Stickers." She said. " They're beautiful." she got a vase down from a shelf, put the flowers in it, then set in on her desk. " Where'd you get them, Light?" She asked, putting her arms around him.

He smiled and kissed her. " Red gave them to me. He said. "you might want them for your lobby, and they're an...engagement present so to speak." Sally laid her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. She loved his smell. Cologne and motor oil. Weird, huh? Well, anyways, she loved that scent, and now any time she walked into an auto repair shop she thought of him.

" Hey, Sal?" Lightning said, sounding uneasy.

She looked up. " Yeah?" She asked.

" One of the reasons that I came here was I got a call from NASCAR." He said.

" And..." Sally said, urging him to continue.

He put a hand on her shoulder. " Theres going to be another race." He explained.

" When, where, and why?" Sally asked, and Lightning noticed that her grip around him tightened.

" Two weeks from now, California, and mostly just for fun, but Harv says that I have to go for publicity's sake." He ran his fingers through her dark hair. At first he assumed that she would be sad at his leaving again, but to his surprise, her face lit up.

" Can I come with you?" She asked excitedly.

Lightning sighed. " Sweetheart, the papers, remember?" Sally took his hand.

" I had an idea about that actually." She was saying. Lightning looked at her expectantly. " What if I go to the King, and I apologize? Then I'll see if he'll get the papers taken back for me."

Lightning was thinking about this. Sally continued. " And if, well hopefully it won't come to this, but if for some reason we'd have to go to court, then my dad is a lawyer."

Lightning nodded. " I know. I've met your dad."

" Really?" Sally, surprised, asked.

He nodded again. " I figured that it was best to ask before I proposed to you, so I did a search on 'Miguel Carrera', and I got a plumber in Indiana, a bungee jumper who died last week, and a lawyer in california." He paused for a breath. " I went with the lawyer." Sally smiled.

" So...am I coming with you?" She asked, unable to wait any longer for an answer. " To attempt to get those papers taken back?"

He smiled lovingly at his fiancé. " It can't hurt to try."

That night, Sally and Lightning finished travel plans over chocolate ice cream. They would leave the next morning and travel to Florida, so that Sally could meet Lightning's family. After spending a week there, they would travel to California to spend the remaining week with Sally's family, and Sally and Lightning would pay a visit to the King, who happened to live conveniently nearby. Lightning would run the race, and then they would head home.

" So tell me more about your family, Sal." Lightning said, putting down his empty bowl.

Sally smiled. " Well, there's my mom and dad, Isabella and Miguel. Then comes David, and he's oldest, and a bit of an idiot. But, he was always a good older brother. Next is me and Maria, my twin sister. I'm older by three minutes. Maria can be sweet, but don't get on her nerves when she's ticked off, because you'll be killed without mercy." Lightning's eyes widened at this statement. Sally continued. " After that comes Sean. He is a cute little brother, and he'd be about...sixteen right now. Then is Monica and Brandon, twins and partners in crime. Brandon is OBSESSED with nascar and you. I'm not kidding. Posters, model cars, you name it. Now what about your family, Light?"

Lightning smiled, and took her into his arms before replying.

" You've got my mom and dad, Lillian and John." Lightning started. " They are wonderful parents. You've got Logan, he's the oldest, and a total dork/idiot."

Sally laughed. " Isn't that a bit harsh?" She asked through her laughter. Lightning shook his head.

" Not in the least. Just wait till you meet him." He told her. " After Logan is my sister, Leah. She is bossy."

Sally looked thoughtful. " Older sisters will be known to do that." Sally mused.

" You do realize that you just called yourself bossy, right, Sal?" Lightning asked. Sally took this in. " Dang it." She exclaimed.

Lightning smirked. " Anyway, after Leah is me, then my little sister Lily. She's right about Sean's age. Lily is your typical cute younger sister."

Sally smiled. " I can't wait to meet them, Stickers."

He kissed her cheek. " I can't wait either."

But truly, Lightning was nervous about the impending visit to his parent's house. What if they disapproved of Sally? They were VERY picky in his choice of marriage partner. What if they brought up Angelica! That would be the worst thing they could do. If Sally found out...it would be a disaster!


	6. Family Fun

Chapter 6- Family Fun.

The next morning, Lightning awoke to his alarm clock going off. Well, maybe awoke is too calm a word. Really, it went off and it was so loud that it startled him awake and he fell out of bed with a shout. He scrambled out of the tangled blankets, jumped up, and turned off the offending clock. After calming down and regaining his senses, he remembered why he'd set it. He and Sally were leaving for Florida in an hour. They had packed their suitcases the night before and had filled up Lightning's viper with gas, then put new tires on it. Instead of having Mack drive them, they decided to just make the drive themselves. Lightning and Sally had packed the car, so really all they had to do was eat and then leave. Lightning got ready, then went down the road to Sally's house. He unlocked it the door then went inside.

Lightning walked up to Sally's bedroom and knocked softly. No answer. He tiptoed into the dark room and found her still asleep.

He gently shook her shoulder. " Sally?" He said softly. " Sal, Sweetheart, wake up. We've got to get going." Sally's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

" Morning, Stickers." She whispered. " Time to leave already?"

Lightning nodded. " I know, babe. Five thirty is a little early for my liking too." He helped her stand up, and then politely left the room so she could get dressed. Ten minutes later, Sally emerged, dressed, hair done, and teeth brushed.

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. " Ready for some breakfast, Hon?" She asked, taking his hand and walking downstairs. Sally made toast and scrambled eggs, and they looked at the map as they ate.

" So, about what time should will we get there, assuming that we leave on time?" Sally asked, taking a sip of milk.

Lightning tried to do the calculating in his head. " We should get there at about...seven tonight."

he said. " Just in time for dinner."

Sally smiled. " Did your mom mention last night on the phone what she's cooking?"

Lightning looked uncomfortable.

" What?" Sally, confused, asked.

" You see, Sal, um...my mom probably won't be cooking dinner." He explained.

Sally shrugged. " So your sisters cook. That's fine."

Lightning shook his head. " No, not my sisters...it's um, the chef."

" Chef?" Sally asked, not sure that she had heard correctly.

He nodded. " Private French chef. Butler. Maid. Valet."

Sally's eyes widened. " You failed to mention them." She said to him.

" We're...kinda, um,..." Lightning was saying, but he trailed off.

" Wealthy?" Sally suggested. He nodded.

She shrugged again and placed a hand on her shoulder.

" So what?" She asked. " Your dad was a NASCAR driver, right? They make that kind of money. No problem." Sally took a breath. " And must be nice for your mom not to have to bother with house keeping."

Lightning still looked uneasy. " Sal, it's just that...I'm not sure that they'll approve of you."

Sally was startled. " Why?" She asked.

" You see, they, you, well, my sisters and mother will probably be wearing dresses the whole time, and my dad and brother will be in a suit. And you, well, I know that you're not really the 'dressy' type." Lightning explained.

Sally smiled. " So? I'll just pack a dress. And if they don't like me, well, I know that you do, and that's all that really matters, isn't it?"

Lightning put on a smile and took one of her hands. " Yeah. That is all that matters." He said, but inside he still had that bad feeling. He didn't want to introduce Sally to his parents just for them to hate her and give her a bad time. It wouldn't be the first time that that happened with a girl that he'd brought.

What if this whole thing was a mistake?

* * *

That afternoon, Sally and Lightning discussed wedding plans. They decided to have a small wedding in the radiator springs courthouse, with just family, Radiator Springs family, and two reporters, a few journalists, and one camera man. It would be on June fourteenth of the following summer, and they would go on a two week honeymoon to the carribean. Everything was perfect.

They were a little over halfway there, when Lightning's cell phone rang.

" Hello? Hi mom. Yeah we're- no. Well, I guess- what? Why would- but I- yeah she's- not Frederick! I suppose, we could- bye?" Lightning looked bewildered.

Sally laughed. " Woman of many words?" She asked.

Lightning nodded and set the phone down. " Oh yeah." He said enthusiastically.

Sally smirked. " Just wait till you meet Maria."

* * *

That night, they pulled into the driveway of the house. No, estate is the better word.

Sally's mouth fell open. " It's beautiful." She breathed. And she had a point. The...house, was five stories at its tallest point, the front yard was huge and had a fountain in the center, surrounded by flowered landscape. Palm trees grew all around the back, and the setting sun completed the picture. Lightning pulled the suitcases out of the trunk and they made their way towards the door.

As they approached it, Lightning leaned closer to sally. " Watch out for Frederick." He murmured. Sally looked at him questioningly. " The butler." He told her.

Lightning lifted the enormous door knocker and brought it down against the door three times. He looked at Sally and gave her a reassuring glance. The door was opened promptly by a tall stiff man in a suit. His hair was gray, but slicked back nonetheless, and he had a small black moustache. He bowed low.

" Mr. McQueen, and his guest, I presume?" He said in a deep baritone voice.

Lightning nodded. " Yes, Frederick." He said. A brief silence passed, but it was soon broken by Lightning. " Sup, Freddie?"

The butler stared down at him. "Quite." He said without expression. The man took their suitcases, and before leaving, he turned back to Lightning.

" Your parents await you in the living room, Sir." Frederick said, then walked up the tall flight of stairs. Lightning put an arm around Sally and they walked down the hallway. As they were walking, Sally leaned closer to Lightning. " Am I underdressed?" She asked, referring to her tattered jeans and jacket with a hole in the sleeve. Lightning shook his head.

" Sweetheart, you look beautiful." He assured her. They stopped in front of an enormous door. Lightning noticed Sally's nervous look. " Just be yourself. You'll be fine." Sally smiled and nodded, grateful for his holding her hand, and Lightning opened the doors. The living room, like the rest of the house, was huge. It's wood floors were so polished you could see your face in them. A large chandelier hung from the tall ceiling. There were several sofas and chairs, and also a fireplace, which did add a slight bit of a homey look. Slight. Five people were sitting around the room, in various seats. Sally assumed them to be Lightning's family. The oldest of the two, Lightning's parents, approached them. The man was taller, had dark hair, and wore a very dressy black suit, not a speck to be found on it. The woman, slightly shorter, had Lightning's dark red hair, and she wore a long and elegant red dress. Though she was probably in her forties, she didn't look any older than if she was in her late twenties.

They approached Lightning and embraced him.

" Oh, It's wonderful to see you again, Dear." Lightning's mother said, hugging him a second time. She turned to Sally. " And who's this?" She asked, sizing her up. Her words were forced out, it sounded like, and she appeared to be making an extreme effort to stay polite. Lightning put an arm around Sally. " Mom, Dad, this is my fiancé, Sally Carrera. Sally, these are my parents." His parents shook Sally's hand, and introduced themselves. After that, they invited them to sit down and other introductions were made. The family sat there talking, and Sally sat there feeling out of place. After about fifteen minutes, the big grandfather clock chimed the half hour. At that time, Lightning noticed the looks that his family was giving Sally. Displeased looks. A slight glare from his mother. Disapproving looks. In fact, the only one truly being kind to Sally was Lily, Lightning's younger sister. They continued talking. Shortly after, Leah made a witty comment about fashion, and that's when Lightning caught on. His mother, Lily, and Leah were all wearing long elegant dresses. Sally was in jeans and a sweater with holes.

"...Dinner will be in about twenty minutes." His mother was saying. " Frederick, show our guest to her room. Lightning, your's is still your room. Your suit is in the closet. And Sally, I've placed a few of Leah's old dresses in the closet, in case you needed some."

Sally nodded. " Thank you, Mrs. McQueen." She took Lightning's hand, and they walked upstairs, after Lightning dismissed Frederic.

* * *

A while later, Sally was almost ready to head down. The room she had been given was nearly bigger than her entire upstairs at home. There was a huge bed, that could have easily three or four people, let alone one. But Sally was slightly ticked off because the entire room was themed princess pink. Sally did not do 'pink'. Her closet was also oversized. She had went through the four dresses in the closet and had deemed the first three, 'stupid', 'ugly', and 'bathrobe' in that order.

The fourth was tolerable. It was a dark blue dress that had 3/4 length sleeves and it went just past her knees. Sally reapplied her makeup and ran a brush through her wavy hair. She sighed, looking into the mirror. She could already tell that they didn't like her. Why?

There was a soft knock at the door.

" Come in." She said quietly, not wanting the room to echo. (which it did) lightning entered the room, wearing suit and tie. He carried a box.

" Hey, Sal." Lightning said, coming over to her. " You look beautiful."

Sally smiled. " Thanks. You look pretty nice, yourself."

Lightning held the box out to her. " This is for you." He said, smiling lovingly at his fiancé.

" You are going to spoil me." Sally said, taking the box from him.

He smiled back. " And that's a bad thing? Besides, I like getting you things. Your eyes always light up, and you get all smiley and happy."

Sally opened the box, and caught her breath in shock and delight. Inside lay a delicate pearl necklace, sitting on blue velvet. The pearls were black. Sally smiled at Lightning.

" Put it on for me?" She requested, handing it to him and turning around. Lightning lifted his hands over her and then clasped the necklace, gently holding her hair out of the way. She turned back around and kissed him. He returned it without hesitation, and it quickly turned passionate. Suddenly a bell rang from downstairs, causing Sally and Lightning to both jump in surprise and break the kiss.

" That's the dinner bell." Lightning said, slightly annoyed at being brought out of the moment with his fiancé. Sally leaned up on her tiptoes.

" We can continue this later." She murmured in his ear. He smiled and took her hand.

" To dinner." He said, walking with her out of the room.

She shut the door with a click. " To dinner."


	7. Silverware and Killer Carrots

Chapter 7- silverware and killer carrots.

Lightning and Sally sat next to each other at the long dining table. The candles in the chandelier above, and the sconces on the walls cast a soft yellow glow on the room. Dinner was some type of mystery meat roast with cooked carrots and celery, mashed potatos, dinner rolls, a light soup, and it was served with a deep red beverage. Sally looked down nervously at her plate. On the sides were three forks, two spoons, and three knives. Sally had never seen a silverware arrangement like this, much less used one. What if she messed up? What would his parents think!

Lightning noticed her worried expression and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Just do what I do." He whispered. She smiled at him, gratefully.

Dinner was served.

Lightning cut into his meat with the rightmost fork, making sure that Sally saw him.

"So, Miss Carrera, where are you from?" Lightning's father asked her.

Sally smiled nervously. "Please, Sir, call me Sally." She started. "I'm originally from California, but a few years ago I moved to Radiator springs, Arizona."

"That's where I'm building my headquarters, Dad." Lightning cut in.

His mother smiled. "That's nice, son." She turned to Sally. "And what do you do for a living?"

"I went to law school a few years back, but as of now I run a hotel, and am only an attourney when needed." Sally replied. She took a sip of her drink. And nearly choked to death. It was wine.

Lightning's mother was attempting to suppress a smile and laugh. "Not accustomed to fine wine, Sally?" She asked.

Sally shook her head in embarrassment and pressed her napkin to her lips. "It's been a long time since I've had any, Mrs. McQueen." Sally tapped Lightning's hand under the table. "Thanks for the heads up." She murmured.

"So, have you two talked about how many children you want?" Lillian asked. Sally blushed and Lightning nearly choked to death on a cooked carrot. He coughed. And coughed. And coughed again. By now everyone, including Sally, was giving him strange or concerned looks.

He cleared his throat. "It's a bit early to be thinking about that." Lightning told his parents.

"Well we were just wondering." His father said. "We want lots of grandchildren."

Sally blushed harder. Lightning tried to take her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Mom, what do you have planned for the rest of our visit?" Lightning asked, trying to change the subject for Sally's sake.

Lillian smiled. "Well, tomorrow, I'm holding a small engagement party for the two of you." She told him.

Lightning cringed. "Define 'small'." He asked his mother, who was usually not the type to hold 'small' parties.

"Oh, just about seventy guests. And catering. And the orchestra."

Sally's eyes widened, and Lightning nearly killed himself on another carrot. He looked down at his plate disapprovingly. There's something wrong with these carrots. He thought. "Mom, you don't have to do that." He said, trying with facial expressions to make her see 'Please don't do this to my poor fiancé!'. Lillian didn't catch on.

"Oh no, Dear, I insist." She said with a smile. Lightning tried again, winking this time.

"Mom, you really, REALLY, don't have to do that."

Leah gave him a strange look. "Lightning, are you okay? Did you get something in your eye?"

Lightning glared at her. "No, Leah, I am fine. Perfectly fine."

"Dang, Lightning." Logan said. "Don't go murderous on her."

Lightning sighed. The rest of dinner was filled with embarrassing, probing questions, mostly directed at Sally. After dinner, everyone was leaving the table, when John walked up to Lightning.

"Your mother and I would like a word with you, Son." He said, putting a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "We'll be waiting in the living room." Lightning nodded, then took Sally's hand and went upstairs with her.

After they got to the safety of the closed door, Sally flopped onto the bed with a huge sigh. "Well that went well." She said sarcastically. Lightning sat beside her and took her hand.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." He agreed. " I mean, I knew that they were going to ask questions, but...those questions?" He shuddered.

Sally smiled and chuckled softly. "I don't know. It was pretty funny to see you nearly kill yourself on a cooked carrot."

Lightning smiled. "You know usually, I'm pretty good with cooked carrots. I think they were out to get me."

Sally sighed and looked up at the clock.

Lightning followed her gaze. It read 11:06. "Sweetheart, why don't you get some sleep?" He suggested. "It's late."

"I couldn't agree more, Stickers." Sally replied, then kissed him. "I love you." She said as he stood up. He kissed her forehead.

"I love you too. Goodnight, my love." And he left the room, shutting the door.

* * *

Lightning walked down to the living room, knocked on the door, and then entered. His parents were sitting on the sofa and they gestured for Lightning to sit in the chair facing it.

"Sit down, Son." John said, standing up and shutting the door. Lightning gulped. This whole 'we need to talk to you', and 'sit down', and then 'shutting the door' was all too reminiscent of his being disciplined as a child.

He sat down. "You wanted to talk with me?" He said, looking his parents in the eye.

His father spoke first. "Son, we're not going to beat around the bush. We don't approve of your fiancé."

Lightning wasn't shocked. He had seen this coming, in fact. "May I ask why?"

"Dear, we want the best for you." Lillian said. " And we think that you should choose someone with a little more...refinement, per sé. I mean, did you see her at dinner? She didn't even know what utensil to use."

Lightning shrugged. " Mom, not that many people know how to use a full silverware arrangement these days."

"Lightning, what we're trying to tell you is we want you to find someone who's more than just a pretty face." His father told him.

"Or not so pretty." Lillian added, under her breath.

Did she really just say that? Lightning thought. "What did you say, mom?"

Lillian put on an innocent look. "I said that she was very pretty." She said, not keeping eye-contact.

John put a hand on his son's shoulder. "We just want you to be sure that you know what you're getting into. That's all."

Lightning smiled. "I know exactly what I'm getting into. I love this girl, and I'm going to marry her." He said with confidence.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." John chided. "Remember what happened with Angelica."

Lightning groaned. "Could we please not bring up Angelica while Sally is here?"

"You mean she doesn't know?" John asked.

Lightning shrugged. "There was no reason to tell her."

His mother shook her head. "Lightning, I still don't see why you didn't marry Angelica. She was such a knowledgable and cultured lady. Now there was a girl who could use a silverware arrangement." She said approvingly. "And you two were ENGAGED, for heaven's sake!"

Lightning stood up. "Mother, I was not engaged to Angelica. She was never my fiancé. I never loved her, and I did not choose her, you chose her for me. And PLEASE, don't tell me that you're going to keep me from marrying the love of my life over SPOONS!"

"Lightning, sit down." John said. Lightnining did so, and tried to regain his temper.

"Mom and dad, please. Let me make my own decisions." He requested. "I love Sally with all my heart, and I'm going to marry her."

Lillian smiled. "Alright, Son. But just to let you know, I've invited Angelica to the party tomorrow."

Lightning stared at her in shock. "Why would you do that?" He asked. "HOW could you do that!"

"She was one of your childhood friends, and it would be rude not to invite her." His mother explained. Lightning sighed and glanced at the clock, just as it struck midnight. "I'm going to bed." He told them, standing up. "Goodnight."

Lightning left, shutting the door with a click.

Lillian turned to her husband. "I don't know what's gotten into him, John. I really don't."

He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Was it truly nessacary to invite Angelica?" He asked, wondering aloud what had been on his mind for the last ten minutes.

"John, I am going to do everything in my power to get our son back to Angelica." Lillian said with determination. "Whatever it takes."


	8. Photo Album of Revenge

Chapter 8- Photo album of Revenge.

The next morning, Sally awoke to Lightning's lips gently touching her own.

He pulled away and smiled at her. "Good morning, Beautiful."

Sally leaned up and kissed him again.

"Good morning to you too, Stickers." She said after pulling away. He looked into her green eyes with an expression of nothing but love. He didn't care what his parents said. Nothing, even Angelica, could ever stop him from loving Sally with all his heart.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Stickers?" Sally asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He kissed her again, briefly. "No reason." Lightning said. "I just love you."

Sally stood up and went into the closet to change.

"Hey, what did your parents want last night?" Sally called.

Lightning stretched out on the bed. "They just basically wanted to tell me that they don't like you." He called back. "But, I love you, so whatever, you know?"

"I expected them to say something along those lines." She called. "On another note, what time is the party?"

Lightning groaned. "Annoying-o'-clock, pm."

He heard Sally laugh. "Seriously, stickers."

"Seven tonight." He replied. " don't see why they always have to do caterers and an orchestra, though."

Sally was looking through her clothing options. "I think it sounds fun." She said, choosing more jeans and a black 95 shirt.

She stepped out of the closet. "How's this look?" Sally asked him. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "You look beautiful." He whispered in her ear. She kissed him, sliding her hands over his shirt collar and onto his back.

"Ahem." A voice said from behind them. They quickly let go of each other and looked up. Logan was standing there, leaning against the doorframe.

"Busted." Logan said, a huge grin on his face.

Lightning, red-faced, threw a pillow at him. Logan dodged it.

"I was told to get you for breakfast before its over." Logan explained, dodging another pillow.

"But, thanks for the show." Logan quickly left, leaving Lightning and Sally shaking their heads.

Lightning stood up. "How come every time we try to do that, we get interrupted?" He asked.

Sally took his hand. "It may be for the better, Light. If my dad knew that we had been doing that, he would kill you, then me, then you again."

Lightning grinned. "Thanks for the heads up. I generally like to avoid being killed. Just personal preference."

That afternoon, everyone except for John and Lillian was in the living room, killing time. Lightning and Sally sat on the sofa, quietly chatting, Logan was in a chair, completely sprawled over the arms of it, and he was listening to his iPod. Leah was working on a crochet project, and Lily was practicing violin. It was quiet and peaceful, and a lot more casual than the night before, seeing as everyone was dressed in something more comfortable than suits and dresses. Granted, Sally and Lightning were the only ones in jeans, but his sisters wore skirts and tops, and Logan wore khakis and a collared shirt.

Leah looked up suddenly. "Logan." She said.

He was completely engrossed in what he was doing.

"Logan." Leah said again, waving a hand in front of his face. "Logan! Stop texting Ariel, and look at me!" She shouted.

Logan pulled the headphones out of his ears, and looked at her, slightly annoyed. "What?"

Leah was excited. "Do you remember that time before Lightning moved out? And the purple elephant?"

That got Logan AND Lightning's attention. "Don't you DARE bring that up, Leah McQueen!" They both said at the same time. Sally chuckled.

"Something I should know about, Light?" She asked, amused. Lightning and Logan both shook their heads. Leah stood up, a devilish grin on her face.

"I'll tell it." She said. "You see, Sally, it's like this. Logan was seventeen. He had a girlfriend. He also had a stuffed purple elephant that he slept with every night." Logan, deeply embarrassed, buried his face in his hands. "Anyway, Lightning found out about said elephant. Logan threatened Lightning that if he told his girlfriend, Logan would show Lightning's girlfriend eventually a photo album that contained all of Lightning's childhood pictures. Lightning, by no means taking Logan seriously, told Jenna, anyway. She broke up with Logan, laughing harder than she ever had in her life. And that's where we are now. A debt to be paid."

Logan, now excited to embarrass his younger brother, ran off to get the album.

"What's so bad about it, Stickers?" Sally asked, putting a hand on his arm.

He sighed. "It's an album of all the photos that we own of me, taken from newborn till age seventeen. And a lot are really embarrassing."

Sally smiled and kissed his cheek. "They can't be that bad."

"You haven't seen them yet." He replied, shaking his head.

"Got it!" Logan yelled, running into the room. He walked behind the sofa that Sally and Lightning were sitting on, and held the album out of reach of Lightning, who was making a grab for it. Lily walked over and sat beside Leah, who handed the album to Sally.

"Let the punishment begin." Logan said.

Sally looked down at the cover of the red album. On the front, in gold lettering, it read

"Lightning William Reneè McQueen". Sally looked up at Lightning with an unbelieving face.

"Reneè? Seriously?" She asked, watching his face turn red.

"It's after my grandfather." He murmured. Sally shook her head and tried to open the album, but Lightning held down the cover.

She gave him a pleading look. "Come on, Stickers." She said, trying to look pitiful.

"Yeah, come on, Stickers." Logan put in, trying to mimic Sally's voice. Sally and Lightning both glared at him, and then Lightning consented to let her open first page held newborn pictures of him. His mom holding him, his dad holding him, one of his face, and another of his tiny feet.

"Awwww! You were so little and cute!" Sally exclaimed. Lightning buried his face in his hands.

He heard the page turn, and then Sally giggled. Lightning looked over to see what she was looking at. Bathtub pictures. Lightning yelped and tried to turn the page. Sally, being merciful, let him. The next few pages were of baby Lightning being held by different relations. After that, Sally came to pictures of Lightning's first steps. Which unfortunately, had to happen when he was in nothing but a diaper.

They passed birthdays, and Christmases, and then came to a picture of him at ten years old, next to his first go-cart. He was holding his helmet, and had apparently just taken it off, as his dark red hair was mussed and out of place.

"Nice hair." Sally said to an embarrassed Lightning. The next pic was Lightning's class pictureof the same year.

"Oh my gosh!" Sally gasped. "Stickers, this is my third grade class!"

Lightning peered over her shoulder. "Really?" He asked. Sally nodded excitedly.

"See, there's me, third from the left." Lightning was confused.

"We were in third grade together?" He asked her.

She smiled. "Yeah, and I only just now remembered. You tried to give me a valentine that year."

Lightning was also smiling. "Yeah, and you rejected it and broke my heart. You said, quote- you were already in a relationship, and not in a flirting mood-unquote."

"Yeah, I liked that one kid...Robert." Sally said. Lightning looked at her in a strange way, and she realized her mistake. "Not that I remember anything else about him, though."

"Sure..." Lightning, unbelieving, said. They moved on.

Finally, they came to the last two pages. The first held Lightning's eleventh grade school picture. Lightning groaned and looked away. He had a good reason, too. That day had been a bad hair day, he had a bad case of acne, his glasses were slightly reflecting from the flash, and he had braces on that also reflected it, making his whole mouth light up.

"What the heck happened here!" Sally asked, laughing. "And I didn't know that you wore glasses."

Lightning sighed. "I used to. And it's contacts, now."

Sally shrugged, then turned to the final picture. Eighteen year old Lightning, sitting on the living room sofa, his arm around a blonde haired girl of the same age.

Sally's smile faded. "Who's this?" She asked, almost accusingly.

Lightning was shocked. This picture hadn't been in there when he looked at it a few weeks ago, when visiting. He realized that Sally had asked a question.

"She was a friend of mine...at one point."

Sally shrugged and nodded, then handed the album back to Leah. Leah was glaring slightly at Lightning. A look that said, "you haven't told her?"

As Leah left to put the album away, an uneasy feeling settled in Lightning's stomach. Angelica would be there tonight. And Sally would have to know. Would it be easier to tell her, or to let her find out, he pondered.

Sally also had a bad feeling. She'd noticed Lightning's uneasy look when that picture was shown. Was he keeping secrets now?

Only time would tell.


	9. The Party

Chapter 9- The Engagement Party.

Lightning stood in front of the mirror in his room, trying to figure out his tie. Why people got such pleasure out tying a strip of fabric around their neck before an event was beyond him. Were they trying to die? He was about ready to give up. Oh, how he wished his mother wasn't holding this party! What was he going to do if Angelica showed up? What if she started giving Sally a hard time? She might do that, actually. It wouldn't be one of the first times. There was only one thing for it. He was going to have to tell Sally.

There was a knock on the tall oaken door. "Come in!" Lightning called.

Sally entered the room. And Lightning's mouth nearly dropped to the floor. The words 'amazing', 'stunning', 'gorgeous', and 'lovely' were gross understatements.

Sally was wearing a strapless dark red gown hugged her figure down to the waist, where then it just flowed down to her ankles. Her black wavy hair, usually just thrown over her shoulder or in a ponytail, was twisted up into an elegant bun, stranded with pearls, and she had a small lock hanging down on one side of her face.

She was wearing white, two inch heels, and had a black, lacy wrap around her pale shoulders. She wore dark brown eye shadow, and bright red lipstick.

Lightning, smiling, looking her up and down, didn't realize that she had asked him something until she snapped her fingers in his face.

"Earth to Lightning?" She was saying.

Lightning startled out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked.

Sally laughed. "I asked if you were ready."

Lightning tore his eyes from her, reluctantly, then walked back to the mirror. "I nearly am, Sal. It's just this darn tie."

"Here. Let me see." Sally said, then with ease, tied it for him. She smoothed it out, then her fingers trailed up to his hair. She began to smooth it down for him. "Stickers, why is your hair so unruly?"

Lightning shrugged. "Always has been, as you've seen evidence in a certain photo album."

"Oh yeah. So who was that girl? In the last picture?" She asked it like it was just curiosity, but Lightning could tell that she was truly wanting some answers.

He sighed. "Sally, I've got some things to tell you." Lightning started, taking her hands and sitting them down on his bed. "Before I was born, my mother and her best friend, who was expecting also, decided to do an arranged marriage between me and the other child who was going to be a girl. We were born a week apart, me being older. Her name was Angelica. We were playmates in our childhood years, and after we reached our teenage years, She developed feelings for me." Lightning stopped, looking at Sally's face to see her expression.

"Go on." She urged.

"Well, anyway, Angelica liked me, and I, at the time, couldn't care less. Well, her feelings continued to grow, and I was still apathetic. It was the week before I left to start my racing career. My mom came up to me and told me that I was getting married in two weeks." Lightning stopped for a breath. "Needless to say, I was mad. I actually hated Angelica at this point, because she was a bit of a self-centered brat, so there was no way in heck that I was going to marry her. I left. I left home, and went to start my racing career. Angelica was heartbroken, but that didn't change my opinion. I was not going to spend the rest of my life with someone I hated."

Sally nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Lightning sighed. "The thing is, Angelica will be at the party tonight, and I'm pretty confident that she hasn't changed much, so if she tries to flirt, or something like that, please, Sally, don't get mad. I love you, and like I've said, nothing can ever change that. Okay?"

Sally smiled. "I won't get mad." She said, standing up. "Just do long as YOU don't flirt back or something. If you start that, I will get mad. And you may get a piece of my mind. The violent piece."

Lightning smiled and nodded, also standing. "I won't." He said. "Now why don't we head downstairs? I think they're about to start."

* * *

Twenty minutes into the party, after Sally and Lightning had greeted everyone, they stood talking with two of Lightning's high school friends, Brian and Alex. No sign of Angelica yet. Lightning thought, glancing around. Brian and Alex were warning Sally about what she was getting herself into.

"You'd better watch out, Sal." Brian was saying. "Lightning's not the easiest guy to deal with."

Lightning laughed. "Oh, Ha! Look who's talking!" He said. "Brian, you hypocrit, you."

Brian shrugged and Alex laughed.

"But Lightning stinks at truth-or-dare." Alex continued, still laughing.

Brian elbowed Lightning. "Yeah, you especially stunk that one time we played."

Lightning face palmed. "Please, Brian, not in front of Sally."

"I'm not sure I want to know." Sally said with a smile.

Alex nodded. "Oh yeah, you do."

Lightning sighed. Fine. Just tell it in a nutshell."

"Alright." Brian said excitedly. "So, me and Alex, and Lightning, and a few other guys were playing truth or dare. Alex here decided to dare Lightning. To crack into his mom's perfume."

Sally burst out laughing. "Did you do it?" She asked him.

Lightning, red-faced, sighed. "Yeah. I couldn't get the smell out for weeks!"

"Nah, he stunk for much longer than that." Alex said, causing laughs.

Suddenly, Lightning felt a hand tap his shoulder. He turned to see a blonde haired, blue eyed woman in a long black dress.

"Hello, Lightning." Angelica said. "Remember me?"

"Hello, Angelica." Lightning, deciding to be polite, said. "Let me introduce you to my fiancè. Sally, Angelica. Angelica, Sally."

"Hi." Sally said with a genuine smile.

Angelica gave Sally a critical, scrutinizing look. "Hi." She said in a rude tone, the turned her attention back to Lightning. "Why don't we go catch up?" She said, before literally dragging Lightning to the other end of the room.

Sally was NOT impressed. Angelica came off to her as a stuck up, rude snob.

"Still the same brat she always was." Brian said, with contempt.

Alex gave Sally a sympathetic look. "Don't worry about it, Sal." He said. "Lightning never looked at her the way he looks at you."

Sally put on a fake smile. "Thanks, guys. I'm going to go get some punch." She said, then slowly walked to the dessert table.

* * *

Finally, after an excruciating fifteen minutes of dealing with Angelica's flirting, Lightning, with the help of Brian and Alex, managed to get back to Sally.

"Hey." She said as he walked back to her and put an arm around her.

Lightning kissed her forehead. "Hello to you, too, my lovely."

At that moment, the orchestra began to play a slow dance.

Lightning bowed in fron of Sally. "May I have this dance?" He asked, straightening and holding his arm out to her. She set her hand on his arm.

"Yes, you may." She replied. "But you know you don't have to ask."

They walked onto the dance floor and began to slow dance, Sally's hand on his shoulder, and Lightning's hand on her waist. Their other fingers were intertwined. Sally looked up into his eyes. Their deep blue color always made her heart melt. And the way that his eyes were looking down into hers, with such an expression of love, Sally knew it was true love.

Towards the end of the first song, she laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you, Lightning."

He kissed her hair. "And I love you too, Sally." She looked up at him and leaned up, parting her lips slightly. He tilted his head down towards her's and was about to close the gap, when all the sudden, Logan tapped Lightning's shoulder.

"May I cut in?" He asked. Lightning looked at Sally with a sigh, and then gave her hand to Logan. He gave Logan a warning look. "I expect her back by the next dance."

Logan laughed. "I can do that, little brother."

Lightning watched them dance for a few minutes, then walked in the opposite direction.

"Lightning?" A meek, female voice said behind him. He turned to see Angelica.

She smiled. "I, um, don't have a dance partner. Would you be willing?" she asked, with a pitiful look.

'No, I would not.' Lightning thought. "Sure." He said taking Angelica's hand, and they walked onto the dance floor. Halfway through the dance, Angelica began to get angry at him. For he kept looking over at Sally.

"Would you get your eyes off that ugly woman, and pay attention to ME!" Angelica hissed.

Lightning glared at her.. "That 'ugly woman' you just refered to is my beautiful fiancé. Please use some respect."

"Technically, I'M your fiancé, Lightning." Angelica retorted.

Lightning shook his head. "Too bad. That was an arranged marriage. I love Sally, and I am going to marry Sally. You can't stand in the way of that."

"You're supposed to like ME!" Angelica whined. "We grew up together!"

Lightning tried to back up, but she had his shoulder in a tight grip. "Angelica," He said in a surprisingly gentle tone. "I'm sorry that things didn't work out. But I've moved on. Now you need to."

Angelica decided that drastic times call for drastic measures.

She leaned up and kissed Lightning, full on the lips.

Unfortunately, Sally chose that exact moment to look over at them. What! Was he...? He was! How? He'd just told her that he loved her, ten minutes ago!

Logan also saw what Sally was looking at. Was Angelica making out with Lightning! He let go of Sally's hands. She didn't even notice, she was so shocked. Logan watched as Sally walked dejectedly outside onto the balcony. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Lillian was smiling. It had worked. Lightning was back with Angelica.

Lightning pushed Angelica, gently pushed, away.

"I'm sorry." He said, before walking to find Sally. He thought that he had seen her go outside. As he walked in that direction he passed Brian, and gave him a look that said, "Don't let Angelica follow me!"

Thankfully, Brian understood.

Lightning found Sally on the balcony. She was standing at the railing, looking into the distance.

"Why?" She asked, and Lightning could hear the heartbreak in her tone.

"Why, What?" He asked gently, trying to put his arm around her. She was shivering. She turned towards him with an infuriated look on her face.

"Why do you think that being engaged to me automatically gives you a free pass to make out with anyone you want!" She stormed.

Lightning shook his head. "Sally, sweetheart, I didn't-"

"Don't give me that crap, Lightning McQueen! I saw you!" Sally said, turning her back.

Lightning put a hand on her shoulder. Every bone in Sally's body was telling her to not listen. To shake him off. But, her heart was telling her otherwise.

"Sally, I did not kiss her." Lightning explained.

Sally looked at him. "Now you're lying?" she asked.

He shook his head. "She kissed me. Right after I told her that she should move on, and find someone else. You know I can't stand her."

Sally sighed.

"Sally, please believe me." He pleaded. "I don't want to fight. And I'm heartbroken that Angelica hurt you. I love you. More than anyone else. I couldn't find someone like you if I looked for all eternity. You're what makes me complete. Please. Dear sweet Sally, please believe me."

Sally was in tears after that speech. She didn't say anything though. Instead, she leaned up and kissed him. And he kissed her in return. They stayed like that until Logan, once again, walked in on them.

"So, you two kissed and made up?" Logan asked. "Literally?" He added.

Sally smiled at Lightning, and intertwined their fingers.

"Yeah, we did." Lightning told him.

Logan smiled. "Great! You lovebirds are missing your own party, though."

They walked inside, hand in hand.

"By the way," Logan started, "Angelica left."

Lightning smiled down at Sally. That was a relief.

* * *

After the party, Lillian called Lightning downstairs for another talk.

"Yes, Mom?" Lightning asked, sitting down in the living room.

Lillian smiled at him.

"I'm sorry." She said.

Lightning was confused. "For what?"

Lillian sighed. "For attempting to break you and Sally apart. That was the reason that I invited Angelica to the party. That was the reason that I placed that particular photo in your album. And that was the reason that I called Angelica before the party, and told her that she should try to win you back. I see how wrong I was."

Lightning waited for her to continue.

"You see," She started, "All I wanted was the best for you. And when I first met Sally, I couldn't see how she was any better than Angelica, and truth be told, I thought that she was worse. But just a few minutes ago, Angelica stormed up to me and began ranting on and on about how you wouldn't agree to be with her, and how now she'd probably end up marrying someone poor. She only cared about your money. During the dances, I saw the way that you and Sally looked at each other. True love. Like what I have with your father. You looked so happy. And I knew that if you being with Sally was what you really truly wanted, then I should stop standing in the way of that. I should not force you into marrying someone who won't make you happy."

Lightning did not reply, but instead leaned forward and hugged his mother.

"Thank you." Lightning said. "I know that you wanted Angelica for me. It was what you thought was best, and I can understand that."

Lillian shook her head. "Lightning, dear, when it comes to marriage, all I want is your happiness. And if you want to marry Sally, then marry her. I won't stand in your way."

Lightning embraced her again. "Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome." Lillian returned. "And you know what? I'm actually beginning to truly enjoy having Sally here. You and her are perfect for each other, and I will be proud to call her my daughter in law, someday."

Lightning stood up and smiled. "Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight, Dear." Lillian said, watching him leave and shut the door behind him. Lillian smiled to herself. He was happy.


	10. I Met My In-Laws at Two in the Morning

Chapter 10- I met my in-laws at two in the morning.

The rest of the visit at Lightning's parent's house went well. By the end, Lillian and John genuinely liked Sally, they gave their son their approval, and they gave them both their blessing.

It was seven am on a Saturday morning. Lightning and Sally were outside in the driveway, bidding his family goodbye. They started with Lily, who jumped into a hug from Lightning, nearly knocking him over. She did the same to Sally.

"I wish you didn't have to leave yet!" Lily said, after she'd caught her balance.

Sally gave her another hug. "We'll be back before you know it." Sally told her, earning a smile.

They told Leah and Logan goodbye, and then after Lightning turned his back, he heard Leah softly began to sing, "We're sorry to see you go. We're sorry to see you go. We hope to heck you never come back, We're sorry to see you go."

Lightning turned and gave her his famous death glare.

She smiled. "Just teasing, Little Bro."

Lightning turned to where Sally was telling his parents goodbye.

"It was wonderful to meet you, Darling." Lillian said, hugging Sally.

Sally was smiling. "Well, it was nice to meet you too, Mrs. McQueen." She said politely.

"Lightning?" John said, shaking Sally's hand, "You'd better take good care of this girl. After all, you don't find ones like her every day."

Lightning walked up, and put an arm around Sally. "I know, Dad."

John turned to Sally. "And Sally, you had better keep my son out of trouble."

Lightning looked shocked. "What? Trouble? Me! No, I never get in trouble."

"Yeah, Right!" Sally scoffed. "What about that time in the cone lobby, with Doc and the flower pot, when you-"

She was cut off by Lightning placing a hand over her mouth. Sally rolled her eyes and stuck out her toungue, causing Lightning to pull his hand away in disgust.

They said their final goodbyes, and then hit the road.

* * *

"You had to bring up the flower pot incident?" Lightning asked.

Sally snickered. "Couldn't help it when you said "I never get in trouble."

"I don't!"

"Hey, you were in trouble that time. His wife had to give him stitches."

About an hour down the road, Lightning pulled off the interstate and into a Starbucks parking lot.

"And I thought that you didn't like coffee." Sally accused, watching him step put of the car and grab his wallet.

He smiled at her. "I may have maybe...changed my mind! Yeah, I changed my mind. Of course, it had nothing to do with you."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Sure..."

Lightning leaned back into the car and took her hand. " You want anything, Babe?"

She smiled up at him. "A double chocolate mocha?"

"You want to come with?" He asked.

She climbed out of the car. "Sure." She said, shutting the door of the viper. They walked inside the coffee shop and to the back of the line, which was very long. Sally leaned on Lightning and he put an arm around her. Sally smiled. She loved when he held her close. His red jacket was soft and warm. His smell clouded her senses.

"Oh my gosh! It's Lightning McQueen!" A shrill voice shrieked. Suddenly, the line was broken and Sally and Lightning were mobbed by fans.

Lightning, while signing autographs, heard a familiar voice.

"Lightning McQueen! Francesco did not expect-a to meet you here."

Lightning turned and was face to face with Francesco Bernoulli.

"Oh my gosh! It's Francesco Bernoulli!" Shouted the same voice from before. Lightning looked down at Sally and gave her a look that said, "Forget coffee, let's get out of here."

Sally got the message.

They were in the car, and ten minutes later, Lightning's cell phone rang. He picked it up, knowing who it was.

"Where did-a you go?" Francesco asked.

"We escaped." Lightning replied.

He heard Francesco sigh. "Well, I wanted to wish-a you luck for the race this-a week. Francesco knows-a that you'll-a need it."

"Is that an insult?"

"Oh yes. Most-a definitely. Look, I got to-a run. Ciao."

Lightning hung up the phone and looked to see Sally laughing. "What?" He asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shrugged. "You two will never get along, will you?"

Lightning shook his head. "I don't want to."

They drove for a few more hours. It was 2:30 in the afternoon.

Sally had noticed Lightning yawn a few times. "You want me to drive, Love?" Sally asked him.

He yawned again. "Yeah, actually that'd be great, Sal."

They got out of the car and Sally moved to the drivers seat, while he moved to the back and stretched out. They drive in silence for about twenty minutes.

"Hey, Sal?" Lightning said, startling her.

She had thought he was asleep. "What's up, Light?"

"I know this is a little ways down the road," He started, "But, how many kids DO you want?"

Sally smiled. "Well, I always wanted a large family."

Lightning sat up. "How large are we talking, Babe?"

"Oh, five or six." She replied.

He leaned up behind her and ran his fingers through her hair. "Six sounds good. How about three girls and three boys." He said, pressing his lips to her wavy locks.

She looked into the rear view mirror at him. "So it's decided then?" She asked.

He nodded. "Now about names..."

Sally looked back at him in shock. "Let's wait till we're a little farther down the road to think about that."

Lightning just laughed. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke suddenly to Sally's scream. The car was swerving wildly. He could tell from the light coming through the windows that it was evening. There were tires squealing and Lightning, shocked, watched as their car flipped over and Into a ditch. He heard Sally groan. Lightning tried to see her from where he was, but the passenger side back door had inverted, trapping him. "Sally!" He shouted, trying to get the heavy pieces of door off of him. "Sally! Are you alright!"

He heard her groan again. "I think so... Ohh. That was a bad wreck."

Lightning, even through the seriousness of the situation, smirked. "You don't say. Sally, are you hurt?"

She twisted herself in the upside down car so she could see him. "I think I hurt my back. I don't know yet." a few minutes later, sirens were heard. The rescue workers got them out of the car, and Sally and Lightning stood viewing the wreckage. It had been a ten car accident, and it appeared that Lightning's viper had gotten the worst of it. Sally leaned heavily against Lightning. She assumed that she had just sprained her back, but her spine was really hurting.

"So what happened, Sal?" He asked, putting an arm around her.

She took a deep breath. "A car pulled in front of me when merging, and it bumped one car, which slammed into ours, which put us in the ditch." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I know how much you liked that viper."

Lightning shrugged. "As long as you're alright, I don't care about anything else. I'll have it fixed, or replaced." He noticed her expression. "Sal, are you okay? You look like something hurts."

She sighed. "It's my spine. I don't know what happened."

A medic approached them. "Are you two both alright?" He asked, setting down his medical kit.

"She's hurt her back." Lightning said for Sally, knowing that she would be too stubborn to say anything.

The medic faced her. "I would encourage you to be seen by a doctor. A spinal injury could be severe if not treated." He walked away, leaving Sally and Lightning.

He looked at her. "Where are we?" He asked.

Sally sighed. "Bout an two hours from my parents house. California state line. Ten minutes From nearest hospital."

Lightning took her hand. "Why don't we head in the direction of that hospital."

Two hours later, Sally was released from the hospital. It hadn't taken that long for them to check her out, but there was a long waiting line.

"Well?" Lightning asked, looking up as she approached him, exiting the exam room.

She smiled. "Just a minor sprain. Not bad." She said, sitting beside him.

"So now what?" Lightning asked, taking her hand.

She rolled her eyes. "We wait for David."

"Your brother?"

"Yes, he's coming to get us." Sally explained. "And even though mom and dad are only two hours away, he might not be here for another three."

Lightning looked confused. "Whys that?"

"He only just got his license, and is VERY inexperienced."

Lightning put an arm around her. "So, you're saying that we probably won't be in bed till midnight."

She sighed. "Something like that."

Lightning kissed her. "Good thing I drank coffee."

* * *

Actually, it was midnight when David walked into the hospital to find them.

Sally, infuriated, stood up. "David Elijah Carrera, Where have you been!"

He smiled sheepishly. "Pulled over thrice. But hey, Look at my grown up baby sister!" He said in a desperate attempt to change the subject.

"Don't 'baby sister' Me, David! What did you get pulled over for? And do mom and dad know?"

He shrugged. "Yeah they know...I hope. Let's hit the road!"

David turned to his sister's fiancé. "Hey, are you-?"

Lightning interrupted. "Yes, I'm lightning McQueen, the famous NASCAR driver. Yes, I'm Sally's fiancé. And no, I don't sign autographs for ANYONE at this ungodly hour of the night."

David shrugged. "Okay, Man. That's cool." He said. "But boy, do I pity you when Brandon finds out. He's a NASCAR nut!"

They got into David's car, and finally got going down the road.

"Hey, David?" Sally said. "Slow down a little."

He laughed. "Sally, you were always such a worryer. I'm only going ten over."

Lightning looked worried. "David, I think you should slow down."

David smiled. "And this coming from a guy who goes one-eighty more than any other speed." He said it like it was a joke. Suddenly, sirens were heard.

"David Elijah!" Sally shouted as he pulled to the side of the road.

David rolled the window down. "Is there a problem, officer?"

Two hours, two speeding tickets, and Lightning taking the driver's seat later, they finally pulled into the Carrera's driveway. Lightning woke Sally up and they started up the driveway. The house was MUCH smaller than the McQueen's, and was obviously a farm house.

There was one light on. Sally, David, and Lightning arrived at the door.

Sally stood there, scared. She hadn't talked to her parents in a long time, and was afraid of what they would say, seeing her again after all this time.

The door was opened. A man and a woman stood there, smiling. The woman was short, slender, and had black hair pulled back into a braid. The man was taller, but he had the dark black hair

also. They instantly pulled Sally into a hug.

"Oh, Selene, mi prediletta! It's been so long!" Her mother said, looking at her daughter's face. "And now you're engaged!" She turned to Lightning. " You must be Lightning." She said, then hugged him. "You are very welcome at our house.. Come in, come in."

Lightning smiled. He was liking his in-laws.


	11. YOU'RE her fiancé!

Chapter 11- "YOU'RE her fiancè?!"

They sat talking another half an hour. Miguel and Isabella were becoming very fond of their future son in-law. Lightning got to meet Maria, Sally's younger twin. She was, as Sally described her, "a woman of many words". Maria looked like Sally, except Maria was shorter, was not quite as slender, and had curly black hair, whereas her twin's was wavy. Lightning looked around. The living room in which they were sitting matched the rest of the interior design of the house. It was mostly browns, and soft tans, except for the kitchen, which was red and green. The smell of pasta and sauce from that night's dinner wafted out of there. In the living room was a fireplace, which Lightning thought made it feel nice and homey. After another few minutes, Isabella noticed Lightning stifling back yawns. She promptly sent him up to the guest room, saying there would be more time for chit-chat in the morning. Lightning bid his future in-laws goodnight, gave Sally a swift kiss on the cheek, then went upstairs, following David to the guest room. Maria also went to bed, leaving Sally and her parents to converse.

"You chose a good man, Selene." Her mother said, sitting down beside Miguel and across from Sally. "I'm sure that you two will be much happier than you and Steven would have." Miguel agreed. Sally looked at their expressions, trying to read their thoughts. They looked genuinely happy to see her again. "Mamma, Papà..." She started, tears gathering in her eyes. " I'm sorry. I made so many mistakes. I caused you two more sorrow and heartbreak than you ever should have experienced. I wish I was able to go back and change my actions. But, I can't. I have realized my mistakes. Will you forgive me, per favore?" a tear slid down her cheek.

Miguel beckoned her to him. "Come here, mia figlia."

Sally stood from where she had been sitting and walked to her father. He patted the spot on the sofa in between him and Isabella. Sally sat, and he put his arm around her. She looked into his deep green eyes that matched her own, minus the tears.

"Selene, your mother and I hold nothing against you." He started in a gentle tone. "You were young and foolish. But, you've learned from what you did. And for that reason, and because we love you, your mother and I forgave you long ago."

Sally smiled through her tears. " Grazie a voi, papà." She said, her voice breaking. He wiped the tears from her face and gathered her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. The strength, yet gentleness, of his arms around her, and the way he held her close brought back memories of her childhood.

She stood up. " Grazie, Papà." She said hugging him. She also embraced her mother. " Grazie, and goodnight, mamma." Sally smiled and turned to leave. Her father stood and hugged her again. " Buonanotte, mio piccolo angelo."

* * *

The next morning, Lightning awoke to the sound of a rooster crowing. Lightning stood and squinted from the sunlight pouring through the windows. It must be nine o' clock. He looked out the curtainless window. He didn't mind that there wasn't a curtain, who was going to look up and see him changing? The cow, maybe, but whatever. After most of Sally and Lightning's luggage had been destroyed in the wreck, David and Maria had loaned them some outfits. Lightning had two shirts he could choose from. The first ended up being too small, so Lightning had to wear the other. Unfortunately. It was a dark gray color, but in bright red it read "I know you're jealous. I know I'm awesome." Lightning looked at it with disgust. It sounded like something Francesco would say. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Come in." Lightning said after he finished getting dressed. The door creaked open and Sally entered. She was also wearing an un-ideal shirt. Her's said " Procrastinators unite! Tomorrow."

She smiled at him. "Nice shirt, Stickers."

He laughed. "Likewise." He pulled her close and touched his lips to hers. He planned for it to just be a quick "good morning, I love you" kiss, but it didn't turn out that way. She twisted her fingers into his hair, bringing his head closer to hers, and he slid his hands under her shirt, so they were rubbing up and down her sides. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sally jumped back, startled, and in doing so, broke the kiss.

She sighed. "Come in." She said.

Maria walked in. "Breakfast is on the table and y'all are missing it." She said, then left.

Sally took Lightning's hand as they walked towards the door. "Come on."

* * *

They talked as they ate, and then after, Isabella and Miguel both left for work. Monica, Brandon, and Sean had all left for school. Maria said that she was going to go to her fiancées' house.

"When did you get engaged, Maria?" Sally asked, helping her sister wash dishes.

Maria flashed the ring at Sally. "Few months ago." She replied as she dried and put away the last dish.

Sally smiled. "Who's the guy?" She asked.

Maria looked uncomfortable. "He, uh, well, you'll meet him later." She told her confused sister.

Before Sally could ask 'what the heck', Lightning entered the room. "Ready to go, Sal?" He asked.

"Where are you going?" Maria asked, taking the cloth from Sally.

Sally took Lightning's hand. "We're headed over to the Weathers' house." She replied.

Maria nodded. She had a feeling of why they were going. "Well, see you later." She said, not really caring.

Lightning and Sally stole David's car and made the trip twenty minutes away. Lightning slowly pulled into the driveway of the house, and then shifted to park. The house wasn't huge, but it was fairly large. Lightning took Sally's hand and they walked up to the door. "You ready?" He asked.

Sally, not ready in the least and butterflies in her stomach, lied. "Yeah." She said, taking a deep breath. Lightning knocked on the door and it was opened a minute later by the King.

"Well hey there, Lightning." He said cheerfully.

Lightning smiled and shook the older man's hand. "Hey Mr. Weathers. Um, my fiancé, Sally would like a word with you, if you have a few minutes."

Strip smiled again. "I've got plenty of time. Come on in."

He led them through the entryway and into the living room. The living room was a sky blue color and on the mantel of the large fireplace sat a piston cup.

"Please, sit down." He said to them. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

Sally and Lightning both responded with no thanks.

The king sat across from them. "So, you wanted to talk to me, Sally?"

Sally took a deep breath. "Mr. Weathers, I-"

"Please, call me Strip." He said to her.

She took another deep breath. "Well, Strip, I...um, do you remember me?"

His eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "No, I don't think so."

She looked at Lightning, who gave her an encouraging look. "I used to hang out at the track a lot. People knew me as...Sal."

An expression of realization came over Strip's face. "Sal, as in 'Sal who got arrested for spying', Sal? That Sal?"

"Yes." Sally said in a small voice. "Sir, I came here today to apologize. What I did then was reckless, foolish, and completely stupid. I regret what I did. I...was wondering, will you accept my apology? Can you accept my apology?"

He smiled. "Of course. If you learned from what you did, then I can completely accept it."

Sally returned the smile, relief flooding throughout her. "Thank you. So much."

"I do have a question, though." He started. "Do you still have those legal papers?"

Sally nodded. "Unfortunately."

He sat forward in his chair. "I bet that if I talk with the officials, then I can have the papers taken back for you."

"You would do that?" She asked in surprise. He nodded and explained to them the legal process. Suddenly, a baby cry was heard. Strip smiled and stood up, as his wife Linda entered the room, carrying a small blue bundle. He took it from her, and leaned it towards his guests.

"Lightning, Sally, my son Justin." He said, moving the blanket to reveal a newborn.

"Congratulations, guys." Lightning said to them.

Linda smiled. "Thanks, Lightning." She said, sitting down.

Sally and Lightning stood. "We had better get going." Lightning said.

Strip and Linda stood and walked their guest to the door.

"Thanks again." Sally said, shaking their hands.

Strip nodded. "Your welcome. Now, Sally, I'm going to go and talk to the officials, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it so you can come to next week's race."

"Thank you." Sally said. "I don't know how to repay you."

Linda laughed. "You can babysit for us sometime, how about that?"

Sally smiled. "I can do that." She said over her shoulder as she and Lightning headed down the driveway. They waved goodbye, then got in the car.

Sally leaned back with a sigh. "That went better than I thought it would." She told Lightning, taking his free hand. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello?- Oh, hey Maria. Yes Maria. I won't, Maria. No, Maria. He won't- why? Bye Maria."

"Who was that?" Lightning asked, smirking.

Sally smiled. "It was- shut up." She snapped, knowing that he had just heard her say Maria five times.

"Well what did she want?" He asked Sally, stroking her fingers with his thumb.

Sally looked confused. "It was weird. She said that her fiancé was over, and that they would come to meet us at the door. But apparently, you already know him, and you're not supposed to get mad."

Lightning shook his head. "No one I knew mentioned being engaged."

They arrived at the house, and they walked up to the door. Lightning knocked.

It was opened by Maria...and...none other than...Chick Hicks.

He and Lightning both stared at each other in shock, then spoke at the same time.

"Wait! YOU'RE her fiancé?!"


	12. Hide and Go Seek

Chapter 12- "Hide and Go Seek, aren't we a little old for that?"

While the idea that Chick would be his brother in law took Lightning by shock, after a few hours (days, months, years, the rest of his life) he became used to the idea. They sat in the living room and talked of life's greater mysteries. Such as what was for lunch. And why the buzzers on the washer and dryer always had to go off when the house was completely quiet. (looking back, they're still not sure how that one got brought up.)

Chick gloated about how he was going to win the race, and blah blah blah, and then he and Maria left to spend the rest of the day at his house.

Sally smiled at Lightning after he had shut the door behind them, and fell onto the sofa with a sigh. "You okay, Stickers?" She asked, sitting beside him.

He shook his head. " I am going to be his brother in-law. That's just wrong."

Sally chuckled and helped him stand up. "Come on. I'm making lunch."

"Ooh! Whatcha makin'? Watcha makin'?" He asked excitedly.

She smiled. "Spaghetti Di Pollo con Salsa alle Erbe." She said, the words floating smoothly off her toungue.

Lightning jumped up. "That sounds great...what is it?" He asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Chicken Spaghetti with Herb Sauce."

Lightning watched her as she cooked, and he smiled. She was truly an amazing cook.

* * *

While she cooked, Lightning discovered how to get in REAL trouble with her.

Lightning reentered the kitchen, where Sally was almost finished cooking. The smells wafting out of this room were luscious. Lightning had been talking with Sally's parents, in the living room.

He walked up to Sally and wrapped his arms around her. "Your parents just asked me how many kids we wanted." He told her, facepalming.

She laughed. "It must just be a thing with parents." She said, putting a handful of spices in the sauce, and giving it a stir.

Lightning slumped against the fridge and pulled his iPhone out of his pocket. "Oh dang it." He said. "Sally, my phone died. Can I borrow yours?"

She shook her head. "I can't get it for you right now. Both my hands are busy." She said, picking up a recipe card and looking over it.

Lightning walked behind her and slid his hands into her jean pockets. Nothing. "Well, where'd you put it?" He asked, confused.

Sally threw more spices into the sauce. "You're not getting it."

Lightning realized where she had put it. "Sally? Did you..."

"Maybe." She replied, trying not to blush.

Lightning smirked and slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, resting them on her waist.

"Lightning! Stop it!" She hissed, squirming.

He moved his hands farther up. "Ticklish?" He asked, as she continued to squirm.

"Quit!" She said in a slightly louder voice.

He continued to slide his hands up. "Make me." He whispered seductively.

"Daaaaadd!" Sally called, truly intending on making him stop. Lightning immediately walked to the other side of the room, and he pretended that he hadn't been doing anything. Miguel walked into the room. "Yes, Selene?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "Just wanted you to taste the sauce, Papà." She said, throwing a glare at a red faced Lightning.

* * *

After lunch, Sally and Lightning just hung out in the living room, talking.

They were both tired from the events of the day before, and Sally's back was hurting.

She laid her head against his chest and he gently rubbed her back where it was hurt.

She sighed and closed her eyes, his warmth and the softness of his jacket nearly putting her to sleep. Just as she dozed off, the door in the hallway slammed, startling her awake, and causing her to jerk up fast. She winced in pain. "Easy, Sal." Lighting said. "It's just the door."

Sally sat up fully, just as two ten year olds entered the room. They were the same height and they both had dark black hair, just like the rest of their family. The girl, Monica, went to put her back pack up, but the boy fell to his knees.

He stared at Lightning in awe. "Doth my young eyes deceive me? Can it be? The AWESOME Lightning McQueen?! Can I have your autograph?"

Lightning glanced at Sally. He smiled at her brother, Brandon. "Sure." He replied, grabbing a piece of paper. After he handed it to him, Brandon jumped up to go put it in his 'autograph collection'.

* * *

Around four or so that afternoon, Sally and Lightning were on babysitting duty, watching Brandon and Monica, while Isabella and Miguel ran some errands. They were out in the yard, Monica and Brandon chasing each other around and screaming like banshees for some reason, while Sally and Lightning just stood watching them.

Lightning sighed. "Why haven't they called yet?" He asked Sally, who shrugged. Doc and Alice were supposed to get to California the day before. "How am I supposed to run this race without a crew chief!"

Sally kissed his cheek. "I'm sure they would have called if there was a problem." She said, leaning against him. Lightning's, now charged, phone rang. He glanced at the ID. 'Hudson'.

"Speak of the devil." He murmured, then answered it. His face became serious. "Oh, hi Alice." He had thought it was Doc.

"Lightning, it turns out that we're not going to be able to make it." Alice told him. "James has a flu." Lightning could hear Doc coughing in the background. "It is not the flu, it is the common cold, Alice! What kind of doctor are you!"

"It's the flu if I ever saw it! Now go lay back down! And I'm a pediatrician and an obstetrician." Alice shouted back. Lightning chuckled to himself. Leave it to the doctor to deny being sick. "...Anyway, he said get Mack to fill in for you." Alice was saying.

Lightning sighed. "Alright. Tell Doc that we hope he feels better soon." He heard Doc shout through a cough, "I am NOT sick!"

Alice sighed in frustration. "Talk to ya later." She hung up.

Sally walked over to Lightning. "I heard." She told him, taking his hand. He slid his phone back into his pocket and was about to kiss her, when Monica and Brandon ran up, hugged Sally, and tried to look cute.

Sally couldn't be fooled. "Alright, What do you two want?"

Monica smiled up at her. "Well, we were kinda wondering if you would play hide and seek with us." Sally shook her head.

"No." She said. "I think that we're ALL a little too old for hide and seek."

Lightning nudged Sally. "Oh, come on, Sal. Let's play with them."

Sally looked at him in shock. "Are you nuts?! I am twenty. I don't play hide and seek."

Lightning was still persistent. "Sal, I'm twenty-two. Come on." He grabbed her hand.

Sally sighed and allowed herself to be pulled to the big tree in the middle if the yard that would serve as 'home'.

Lightning was chosen as 'IT' and he began to count. "1-2-3-4-5..."

Monica walked to the other side of the tree, climbed up, and chose a place directly above Lightning's head.

" 10-11-12-13-15" He continued.

Sally stopped. "You skipped fourteen!" She shouted to him.

"20- Shut up, Sally!-22-23-24."

Brandon scrambled for a hiding place, trying to calm his nerves. He was hyper-excited. He, Brandon Carrera, playing hide and seek with the awesome Lightning McQueen! He found a lawn chair that was facing away from Lightning, and he sat down in it.

"41-42-43-44-"

Sally couldn't find a hiding place. How did she get roped into playing this anyway?! Oh! Behind the old barn on the other side of the yard! Sally ran past the tree, towards the barn.

"61-62- I see you, Sally!-64-65"

"Why are your eyes open?!" She called back.

"67-...-70-71-72-"

Sally hid behind the barn, just as Lightning finished counting. "100! Ready or not, here I come!" He turned away from the tree.

Monica, stealing the opportunity, slid down. "Home!" She shouted.

Lightning turned in surprise. "That's not even fair."

Monica just smiled. Lightning turned his head and scanned the yard. He noticed a strange looking lawn chair. Slowly, he crept towards it. But, Brandon saw it coming. Just as Lightning went to grab him, he jumped up and ran. Lightning chased after.

Brandon reached the tree. "Home!"

"Why are you kids so fast!" Lightning asked, panting heavily. He turned to try to find Sally. He looked towards the old barn and saw her sneaking away from it and towards the tree. He ran towards her.

"Oh crap." Sally said, as Lightning cornered her against the fence.

He smiled. "If I catch you, can I kiss you?" He asked. Sally weighed her options. She could give up. No. Or she could make a run for it, running over an old, big patch of dirt that had, before the game, been declared off limits because of glass shards in it. She was wearing shoes. What harm could come from sprinting over it? Lightning lunged at her, just as she chose to run. She was halfway past the dirt pile, when her show caught a rock and she fell to the ground, feeling something slice her leg. Lightning, forced into a sudden stop right behind her, lost his balance and fell on top of her with a thud that knocked the wind out of him.

He scrambled to his feet. " I'm sorry, Sal. Are you alrigh...no. You're not." He gulped. Sally's left had a large cut on it.

"Ouch." Sally said in a small voice. He rubbed her arm. "You okay?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'll be alright." She replied. They were silent for a few minutes.

Then Lightning smiled. "You still owe me that kiss." He said, taking her hand. Sally turned and pressed her lips to his.

"Ewwwww!" Brandon and Monica exclaimed. Sally turned and stuck her tongue out at them. Lightning helped Sally stand up, and she limped inside to find a bandage. Lightning turned to the two twins. "So, what shall we do now?"

"Can I have your autograph?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"I already gave it to you once." Lightning laughed. Brandon sighed. "I knew you would see through that." Lightning nodded. Brandon looked around, then looked back to Lightning. "Tag, you're it!" He shouted, then ran. Lightning stood flabbergasted for a minute before taking off after him.


	13. So, We Meet Again

Chapter 13- "So, We Meet Again."

The next morning, Sally sat on the living room sofa, resting while watching the race. The King had called her that morning to say that he had talked to the officials, and they would be able to have the papers taken back, but not for two more weeks. So, that was why Sally was on the sofa watching this race, instead of in the pit-box.

The race was a one hundred lap race between Lightning, Chick, Francesco, and a handful of other drivers. Only fourteen drivers, total. Sally had called Alice that morning, and it turned out that Doc was no better than the day before. Mack had driven in at around three in the morning, and was crew chief for Lightning today.

Sally turned her attention to the tv. The screen showed the cars, slowly filing along, behind the pace car, waiting for green. Lightning was in first, Chick was in second, and Steven was behind them. The pace car drove away, and the green flag was lowered.

"Come on, Stickers." Sally whispered as the cars rocketed down the track.

Lightning was able to hold the lead for about ten laps, but he lost it to Chick when he misunderstood Mack's directions. It wasn't that Mack wasn't a good crew chief, he just was... well, a bad crew chief. Inexperienced.

The number 13 car was able to pass Lightning a few minutes later for the same reason.

An idea began to form in the back of Sally's mind.

Forty laps in, Lightning began to get really annoyed with Mack's crew chiefing skills.

"Okay, Kid." Mack was saying. "You have a chance to pass the 13 on the inside. Now! No, Now! Stop! I mean, don't stop the car, stop what you'r.e.."

Lightning panicked, realizing that he had lost connection with Mack. "Mack! Mack!"

A melodious voice came through the speaker. "Stickers, calm down." Came Sally's calm voice. "Now let's get that lead back."

Lightning was astonished. "How'd you get in?" He asked.

Sally shook her head. "Tell ya later. Now focus. When you come up to the 13,..."

After Sally arrived and took over, the race improved dramaticly for Lightning. Finally, it was three to go. Lightning had the lead, the 13was behind him, and Chick was in third.

"Come on, Stickers!" Sally said into the intercom. "Win it for me!"

Lightning smiled as he maneuvered around turn three. "I can do that, Babe."

They sped towards the finish line. Suddenly, the 13 car swerved wildly, slamming into Lightning's, and sending them both spinning. Flipping. Crashing. Slamming. Banging.

Over her intercom, a terrified Sally heard Lightning cry out in pain. "Stickers!" She said, jumping off the pit box after his car came to a stop. Though officials tried to hold her back, she pushed past them and ran to where Lightning's car lay, flipped on its roof and completely totaled. "Stickers, are you okay?" She asked, tearing down the window net with Mack's help.

Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her that gave her chills.

"Well, look who's here." The voice said, walking up behind her. "Hello, Sal. Oh, Security!"

Sally turned and saw none other than Steven, walking away from the wrecked 13 car. Sally chose to ignore him as she and Mack pulled Lightning out of the car. She leaned down to hear if he was breathing. He was, and Sally let out a sigh of relief. Then she felt the hand on her shoulder.

Steven lifted her up by her hands. "You know, I've missed you around here, Babe."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "How could you do this?!" She asked, indicating Lightning, unconscious now. "Just wreck people on purpose?! You could kill someone!"

He smiled a crafty smile and crossed his arms. "This was an accident, but if wrecking on purpose gets me the win, I don't care, Sal."

Security guards were approaching them from the other side of the track.

Sally glared up at Steven with a vengeance. "Don't call me 'Sal'! You lost that right a long time ago!" she spewed.

Steven walked closer and put his hand on her shoulder again. She tried to pull away, but his grip on her was hard. "You know, Sal, if you got back together with me, I could keep them from arresting you." He said, indicating the officials coming closer.

"No! I love Lightning!" She said, still trying to pull away from him.

He tried to pull her closer. "I thought we had something, baby girl."

"Um, well, yeah. We did." Sally said calmly. "Until you got me arrested, spying for YOU!"

He tried to shush her. If they found out that HE was the one truly responsible for all the trouble three years ago, he would really be in some hot water.

"No! I will not be quiet! He's the one responsible! It's his fault!" Sally was shouting.

Steven let out a nervous laugh. "This crazy woman doesn't know what she's talking about!" He said. The officials had almost reached them.

Sally tried harder than ever to pull away. Lightning was waking up. "Just leave me alone!" Sally shouted.

He smiled. "Fine." He said, and let go of her, causing her to stumble backwards. She had nealy caught her balance, but tripled on Lightning's helmet and falling onto his overturned car. The sound of sizzling was heard as her bare arm cane in contact with the hot engine. She winced in pain, and immediately pulled her arm away, though she could tell it was burned. The guards had reached them. Steven was nowhere in sight.

Lightning began to wake up, and Sally tried to go to him, but her jacket was caught in the frame of the car. A piece of metal dug into her back. An official walked up to her and began to loosen her jacket. He scoffed. Leave it to a girl to get caught in some framework. Once he had her loose, she turned to thank him, but he stopped her. "Miss Carrera, you'll have to come with me." He said, pulling out a pair of handcuffs.

Lightning tried to stand, to help, but became dizzy, and he doubled over as an agonizing pain shot through his stomach. He saw that blood was seeping through his clothes. It felt like someone had punched him in the gut, and then driven glass through it. An ambulance was driving in his direction.

Sally, a sad expression on her face, held her hands out to be handcuffed.

"Wait!" A voice said behind them. Sally turned to see the King coming towards them. He put a hand on Sally's shoulder. "She's with me."

Sally smiled gratefully at him. The official backed away, knowing that what the king said, goes. (A/N... a bit punny... I'm sorry. *looks away, ashamed* XD)

Sally and The King walked over to where the paramedics were lifting Lightning onto a stretcher.

* * *

Sally had already been seen by a doctor and treated for third degree burns. Now she sat in the waiting room with the King, waiting for word on Lightning's condition. He was in surgery now for internal bleeding, and a dislocated shoulder. Sally turned to Strip.

"Thanks for your help back there." She said.

He smiled at her. "You're welcome, Sally. I knew that Steven was going to try to get that win, but to wreck Lightning for it? And then getting you in trouble, too? It was the least I could do."

Sally shook her head. "I thought that they said he didn't do it on purpose?"

He shook his head. "Honey, I've raced more than those officials ever have. I know how to tell when someone was in a wreck, and when someone's been wrecked." He stood and looked at his watch. "I had better get going."

"Thanks again, for everything." Sally said.

He shook her hand. "My pleasure." He replied, then left. Sally sat back down. Ten minutes later, a nurse entered the room. "Sally Carrera?"

Sally stood and walked over to her.

"You're fiancé is out of surgery, and he went through it just fine."

Sally breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see him?" She asked, an sense of urgency in her voice.

The nurse smiled. "He's not awake yet, but yes. You can."

The nurse led Sally down a maze of hallways before stopping at room #95 ironically.

The sight that met Sally upon entering, nearly made her break down. Lightning lay asleep in the bed, IVs and Moniters on his arms, bandages wrapped around his shoulder, and stitches on a cut to his arm. Sally could also tell that under his blankets, he had bandages covering his stomach wound. The monitor in the corner made a small beep every time his heart beat. Sally pulled a chair up next to his bed and took his hand into her own, intertwining their fingers. His hand felt warm. Sally sighed. She hated waiting...


	14. Lightning is His Given Name

Chapter 14- Lightning is His Given Name.

Sally had been sitting in that quiet hospital room for about twenty minutes, holding her fiancè's hand. The room was painted white. The curtains on the two windows were also white, and they were open, letting the colors of the sunset stream in. Sally shifted uncomfortably. The jacket she was wearing was itchy. This room was too cold. It was a strange combination of scratchy and chilly. Sally felt a slight pressure on her hand. She, surprised, looked down to see Lightning's hand squeezing her own.

"Lightning?" She said softly, running a hand through his unruly, red hair. "Lightning?" She said again, slightly louder.

His eyes began to open. He looked around, confused and trying to regain his memory.

Then his eyes focused on her. "S-Sally?" He whispered in a hoarse voice.

She smiled back. "Hey, Stickers. How are you feeling?"

Lightning groaned. "Like I got hit by a truck. What happened?"

"You were in a wreck. Steven was responsible, but they're saying that it wasn't intentional, and they're not fining him."

Lightning sighed. "Go figure." He murmured, then he noticed Sally's bandaged arm. "What happened to your arm, Baby? Was that where he pushed you into the car?"

Sally nodded. "I'm alright though."

Lightning shook his head, and an enraged look came over him. "It is not alright! No one who hurts you should be able to get away with it like that!" The beeping on the moniter sped with Lightning's heart rate.

"Stickers, calm down." Sally said firmly. "It doesn't hurt anymore, it should heal quickly, and I want you to hurry and get well. You can't do that if you get all worked up, now can you?"

Lightning sighed and leaned back against the pillows. "I just hate the thought of anyone ever hurting you, sweetheart." He said, taking her hand.

Sally smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze. "I'll be fine. Now why don't you get some rest. It's eight o' clock."

Lightning smiled up at her, lovingly. He pulled her a little closer, and she smiled, knowing that he was going to try to kiss her. She leaned towards him and their lips touched, just as there was a knock at the door.

A doctor, probably in his upper forties, entered the room. "Ah! I see you're awake. I'm doctor Johanson." He pulled out a clipboard and an ink pen. "How do you feel, Lightning, and is that you're given name?"

Lightning looked up at Sally before replying. "I feel like I got hit by a truck, and yes, unfortunately, my mother named me after an element." Sally suppressed a laugh.

The doctor scribbled something, then looked back up. "Would you like some painkillers?" He asked.

"I would DIE for some." Lightning said enthusiastically, then noticed Sally's expression. "Um, sorry, wrong term. I'd like some, yes."

Doctor Johanson put away his pen. "Alright. I'll go get those." He left, leaving Lightning and Sally alone again. Lightning looked into Sally's eyes. No matter what emotion she showed, her eyes always would reveal her true feelings. There was sadness in her emerald colored gaze.

"Sal, sweetie, are you okay?" He asked, taking her hand again. "You look like you're about to cry."

Sally took a deep breath and attempted to smile. "I'll be fine." She said, her voice breaking.

Lightning was confused. "What's wrong, Baby?" He asked, trying to figure it out.

A tear slid down Sally's cheek. "I'm just stressed out...and seeing Steven again brought back some bad memories. And now you're hurt, and it's my fault because I was a terrible crew chief."

Lightning wiped the tear off her face. "Sweetheart, don't cry. I won't let Steven lay a hand on you. And I'm going to be fine. Okay? And actually, as far as crew chiefing, you're nearly as good as Doc."

Sally nodded. "Okay." She said In a small voice. The doctor entered the room again, and gave Lightning a handful of pills, which Lightning accepted gratefully.

"Alright." Doctor Johanson said. "If all goes well tonight, you can leave in the morning." He turned to Sally. "Visitors hours end in ten minutes."

Sally looked up in shock. "I can't stay with him?" She asked, nearly in a panic.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. Hospital policy. But I will have people checking on him all night, and you have absolutely nothing to worry about." Doctor Johnson left the room, closing the door behind him.

Sally looked up at Lightning and he could tell that she was struggling not to cry. "I don't want to leave you." She whispered.

He reached up and stroked her hair. "Sally, you're tired. I want you to go back to your parent's house, and get a good nights sleep."

She nodded and stood up. "Okay. I love you." She said, leaning down. He pulled her close.

"I love you, too." He said, caressing her cheek. Sally leaned towards him and Lightning slightly leaned up, closing the gap between them.

* * *

Sally got back to the house late that night, but her parents were still up, waiting for her. They were sitting on the sofa, and when Sally entered the room, they moved a little to make room for her. Her father put an arm around her, and tiredness overcame her. She laid her head on his chest and she slowly drifted off.

* * *

She awoke the next morning to see the sun shining into her eyes. She jumped up, scarfed some breakfast, stole David's car again, and drive to the hospital.

Sally walked up to Lightning's room.

He was awake and smiling. "Guess what, Sal?"

She smiled, kissed him briefly, and then asked, "What?"

"They said I can leave." He told her. "And I am ready to get home to Radiator Springs."


	15. Christmas Mishaps Part 13

Chapter 15- Christmas Mishaps Part 1/3

Sally and Lightning left her parent's house two weeks later. Lightning had made a full recovery, and so had Sally. It was December 20th, five days till Christmas.

* * *

Sally was sitting in her house that afternoon, when there was a knock at the door. Sally set aside the paperwork she had been doing and stood up. Lightning entered the room and Sally smiled. She had been needing to ask a favor of him.

He walked up to her, picked her up, and spun her around. After he set her down, he pressed his nose to hers. They stood there like that, smiling, until Sally leaned up and kissed him.

"What was that for?" He asked her after she pulled away a second later.

She smiled up at him. "Cause I need you to do me a favor, please."

Lightning rolled his eyes. She did this a lot. " How come you never kiss me just because you love me?" He asked.

Sally laced her arm through his. "I do love you... But I'll love you more after you do these favors for me."

He sighed. "Okay. What do ya need?"

Sally walked to her hall closet and returned a minute later, carrying a big box.

Lightning lifted the lid nervously. And he had a good reason. Inside the box were twenty strands of...tangled...jumbled...Christmas lights.

* * *

He stood on a wooden rickety ladder outside the lobby. Hanging lights, of course. He didn't understand why he had to do it now, though. It was freezing, and there were two feet of snow on the ground. He shivered. At least Sally had promised him some hot cocoa after.

Speaking of Sally, "Please be careful, Light!" She pleaded.

He sighed. "Since when am I NOT careful?"

Sally scoffed. "Where do I start?" Lightning climbed down off the ladder. "There. How's that?" He asked.

Sally looked up. "It's kinda turned to the left."

Lightning tilted his head. Not if you stand like this."

"Who's going to be idiotic enough to stand like that, though?" Sally asked, not making eye-contact.

"Hey!" Lightning defended. "You know, nothing's stopping you from climbing up there and helping me."

Sally let out a sigh thinking "this is a bad idea" before climbing up onto the ladder beside him.

Doc was watching the happenings at the lobby from his office. Bad idea. Bad idea. Bad idea. He kept thinking. He felt hands on his shoulders, and he looked up to see Alice smiling down at him.

"Whatcha thinking, Love?" She asked, rubbing his shoulders.

He gestured to the window. "I'm thinking that one of them is going to fall and kill themselves, and then I'm not going to help, I'll just sit here laughing at Lightning's stupidity."

Just as he said it, Lightning accidently bumped Sally who made a wild grab for him, swaying the ladder and knocking them both off into the snow. "Ow." Doc heard.

He laughed. "Not going to help them, just going to laugh."

"James." Alice scolded. Doc sighed, stood up, put on his coat, and walked outside.

Sally was standing up and Lightning was still laying there in a daze.

Sally threw a handful of snow at Lightning. "Idiot." She murmured.

Doc walked up to Lightning and nudged him in the arm with his foot. "Get out of the snow, Rookie, this is no time for making snow angels."

Lightning slowly stood

"You two all right?" Doc asked.

Sally nodded and threw another handful of snow at Lightning. "We'll be fine."

Lightning picked up some snow. "Sal, YOU'RE not going to be fine if you don't stop throwing snow at me."

"This could get violent." Doc said, then went inside.

Sally and Lightning ran around, throwing snowballs at each other, shouting, and just having fun. Lightning picked Sally up around the waist and spun her. After he set her down, she kissed him. "I love you." She said.

He kissed her again. "I love you too." He replied, putting an arm around her and leading her towards the house.


	16. Christmas Mishaps Part 23

Chapter 16- Christmas Mishaps part 2/3

Three days later. December 23.

Lightning was sitting on his living room sofa, trying to decide what to get Sally for Christmas. She wasn't much of a reader, so not a book. She had to practically beg him to quit buying her jewelry, because her jewelry box was full to the brim. David had called him and warned him on penalty of death not to get her an iPad, he was already planning on it. So, what to get for her?

Lightning made the decision to go ask Doc.

He walked outside into the startlingly cold air and walked to his new car. He had gotten a Ferrari. Needless to say, Luigi was ecstatic about it. Lightning made the short drive to the hospital, listening to Christmas music on his radio.

Ten minutes later, Lightning walked inside and up to the front desk. Inside was warmer than outside, but it was still slightly chilly. Paper snowflakes hung from the ceiling, and there were Christmas garlands hanging above the desk windows. Alice was sitting there at the desk, doing some paperwork.

She slid the window open. "Hey, Lightning, What's up?"

He cleared his throat. "I needed to talk to Doc. Is he here?"

"He's performing spinal surgery right now, but he should be done any minute." Alice said, smiling. "Why don't you take a seat over in the waiting room?"

Lightning nodded. "Thanks." He said, then went and sat down. Surprisingly, it wasn't very busy today. There were only two or three other people in the waiting room. Lightning began to get bored, so he pulled out his iPhone and started on angry birds. Ten minutes later, he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Doc.

"Catapulting a bird into a building. How did this become an addictive pastime?" Doc asked.

Lightning smiled sheepishly and put the phone away. "It's just fun. There doesn't have to be a 'why'."

Doc sat down beside Lightning. "So, you needed to talk to me?"

Lightning nodded. "I can't decide what to get Sally for Christmas, and I was wondering what you're going to get for Alice, cause maybe it'd give me an idea."

Doc laughed and shook his head. "I don't think that Sally would like what I'm getting for Alice." He glanced towards the desk and saw her smiling at him.

"What are you getting me?" Alice called.

Doc shook his head. "A surprise. Now shut that window."

Alice laughed softly and slid the window shut. Doc turned back to Lightning. "I'm getting her a book. ' Logical Logistics For Logical Conversations'."

"... Say what now?"

* * *

So, that didn't work. Lightning went to everyone, and by the end of the day, he still had no idea what to get for Sally. The real problem was, he couldn't just ask her what she wanted, because she assumed he had already bought it. So, that night, Lightning was driving home, when suddenly it hit him. Or rather, he hit it.

He had taken the back road, because it was faster, and he was driving, when suddenly a small animal darted in front of the car. Lightning hit the brakes, but he still heard a thud. "Oh, great." He mumbled climbing out of the car. He kneeled next to it and looked under. A tiny dog was under the car, shaking. Lightning reached under and pulled it out. "Come here, little guy."

The dog's white fur was matted and dirty, it didn't have a collar, and it couldn't have been more than nine weeks old. Suddenly it hit him like a brick to the head.

Sally loved dogs.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Sally stood in her kitchen, making Christmas cookies as gifts for the townesfolk. She had already made four batches of them. As she worked, she wondered what to get Lightning. iPod? He had one. Mittens? Who wanted clothes? A goldfish? Heck, she didn't know anymore. She finished scooping lumps of dough onto the pan and put the spoon in the sink. There was a knock at the front door, and a minute later, Lightning entered the kitchen.

"Hello, Sweet fiancé of mine who makes cookies for me." He greeted, walking to the counter that had the plates of finished cookies. He began to reach for one, but Sally was faster. She grabbed a wooden spoon off the counter and brought it down on his hand with a resounding 'Smack!'

Lightning pulled his hand away and rubbed it. "Ouch. That huwt, Sally." He said in a baby voice.

"Stay out of those. They're for tomorrow." She told him, sticking the pan into the oven.

Lightning continued to rub his hand.

Sally turned to him. "Oh, poor wittle Wightning. But he bwought it on himsewlf."

Lightning held his hand out to her. "Kiss it better?" He asked with a plan in mind.

Sally rolled her eyes. She reached out to take his hand, and was about to bring it to her lips, when Lightning grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss.

She shook her head. "That's not exactly the same thing." She told him.

Lightning smiled. "But you liked it."

Sally nodded, knowing he was right. She leaned up and kissed him again.

* * *

That afternoon, Lightning was having animal problems. He had found that the puppy was a eight week old, female Maltese. She was all white except for one ear, which was black. He'd named her Spot, but from the shouts coming from inside his house, you'd think he named her 'Darn Dog, get out of the toilet!'

Yes, he could not keep this little dog out of the bathroom. Even after he had shut the door, the little animal still managed to get in there. Lightning carried the dog out of the bathroom once again. "Why do you drink out of the toilet? You're a dog, not my cousin Elroy." He set the dog in the floor. "At least tomorrow you'll be Sally's dog, not mine."

The dig looked up at him and whimpered. Lightning stood there a minute, not giving in. Then he sighed. Curse his soft heart.

He picked the puppy off the floor and set it in his lap. They sat there like that for just a minute, and then a knock on the door was heard. "Stickers? You in there?" Came Sally's voice. Lightning jumped up. Hide the dog! He ran to his bedroom and, not so gently, dumped the dog onto the bed.

"Stickers?"

Run! Oh! Where was that lint roller! He had dog fur all over him. Lint roller, lint roller. Why the heck did he have to wear a black shirt today!

"Sweetheart? Are you alright?"

He continued to dust his shirt. "Uh...Just a minute!"

He got the last of the fur off then opened the door. Sally stood there, holding a tin.

She handed it to him. "Here." She said. "Christmas cookies. I had extras."

He smiled and opened the tin. Cookies...yum. "Thanks, Sal." He said, kissing her cheek. She smiled, and then shivered slightly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sal. Come on in. You look like you're freezing." Lightning said, putting an arm around her and leading her inside. They collapsed onto the sofa.

Sally took off her mittens. "Thanks. I'm exhausted. I've been running all over town, trying to get these cookies passed around."

Lightning smirked. "And now you're rhyming." He told her.

"Shut up." She retorted. A whimpering noise was heard coming from the other room. "What's that?" Sally asked.

Lightning jumped up. "I-it's, uh, just, um, it's,...my furnace! Yeah, it's my furnace. I had it fixed the other day. Um..Wow! Look at the time." Lightning pulled Sally up off the sofa and led her towards the door. "You should be going. It's getting late."

Sally shook her head. "I have time." She told him.

He continued to push her out the door. "No! No, you don't have any time! In fact, you're late! See you tomorrow!" He said, pushing the door shut.

What has gotten into him? Sally thought.


	17. Christmas Mishaps Part 33

Chapter 17- Christmas Mishaps part 3/3

That night, Christmas eve, Sally sat at her computer, furiously trying to finish Lightning's gift. He was going to love this!

* * *

The next morning, Lightning's alarm clock woke him up.

Lightning got up, didn't bother getting dressed, and went downstairs. Spot was asleep on the sofa, but she looked up when Lightning entered the room, approaching her with a box.

He whistled softly. "Come here, girl." He said. Spot tilted her head, as if to say "Why?"

So, Lightning didn't give the dog a choice. He walked over to her and picked her up. She tried to nip his hand, but he stuck her in the box and popped the lid on. Then he picked up the box and walked to Sally's house.

* * *

Lightning quietly tiptoed up to her room after leaving the boxed dog beside the tree in her living room. He walked to her bed and kissed her cheek. "Sally." He said. Nothing. "Sally, my love. Wake up."

Sally eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning." Lightning said, giving her a brief kiss on the lips. "It's Christmas."

Sally leaned up and kissed him again. "Stickers, did you walk here while you were still in your pajamas?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "No, I got dressed, came here, then put my pajamas back on." He said sarcastically.

Sally stood up. "Well, let me get some breakfast and coffee made."

Lightning followed her out of the room. Walking down her hallway, she glanced out the window. It was still dark as night. Sally turned to him. "Why are you here so early?" She inquired.

He smiled and put an arm around her. "Because we said that we would spend Christmas together, and I didn't want to miss a minute."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Sally and Lightning sat on the sofa beside each other, and she was about to open her present from him.

She looked over and right before he lifted the box, it moved.

"What was that?" She asked.

He lifted the box off the ground and set it on her lap. "Your present."

"Is it alive?" She asked warily.

Lightning smiled. "Maybe."

She picked it up, and just as she did, it moved again. She nearly dropped it. "McQueen, I swear, if you got me a rat, I will personally murder you and dance on your grave."

He put an arm around her. "It's not a rat, Sally."

Sally cautiously lifted the lid. A little white puppy looked up at her, and Around its neck was a red bow. "Aww." Sally said. "She's beautiful." Sally gently lifted the puppy out of the box and set it on her lap. The puppy curled up and closed its eyes.

Lightning kissed Sally's cheek. "Do you like her?" He asked.

Sally nodded. "Thank you, Stickers." She said. "Does she have a name?"

"Yeah, I've been calling her Spot." He replied, stroking the puppy's fur.

Sally kissed Lightning. "I love her. Thank you."

They sat there another minute, and then Sally handed Lightning his present.

It was a large box, all wrapped in candy cane striped paper. Lightning eagerly tore it off to reveal a brand new DVD player.

"Oh wow." He said, turning it over.

Sally chuckled. "Do you like it?" She asked.

He nodded. "I love it." He replied.

Sally smiled. "There's more." She said, handing him a small, flat present.

He opened this to reveal a disc in a flat case. On the cover of the disk it read "Lightning and Sally".

"What's this?" He asked.

She kissed his cheek. "Set up your DVD player and you'll find out."

* * *

They sat at his house, after he had set up the new player. He stuck the disc in and sat beside Sally. Lightning picked up the remote and started the disc.

Music began to play.

A picture of Lightning standing beside Sally on their first date appeared.

Moments holding your hand.

Writing words in the sand.

Though they wash away, something will stay,

You were always by my side.

Summer days will turn cold.

All the leaves fade to gold.

The seasons may change,

But one thing remains,

You were always by my side.

You hold me high up,

And see me through lows.

When I need someone,

I know where to go.

In my darkest hour,

You're the light that I follow,

You were always by my side.

Days may pass into years.

Things we know, disappear.

We lose and we gain,

But one thing remains,

You are always by my side.

You hold me high up,

And see me through lows.

When I need someone,

I know where to go.

In my darkest hours,

You're the light that I follow,

You are always by my side.

You are there, to help me along.

You give me love that makes me feel strong.

You let me know just where I belong.

You are always by my side.

You hold me high up,

And see me through lows.

When I need someone,

I know where to go.

In my darkest hour,

You're the light that I follow,

You will always stand

You will always stand

You will always stand

By my side.

During the video it showed almost ever picture that had ever been taken of Lightning and Sally together in their three years together. The final picture was one that had been taken of them at their engagement party.

Sally looked up at Lightning. "Well?" She asked.

He smiled and cleared his throat, trying to quit being emotional. He would deny it, but he had gotten slightly teary-eyed. "Thanks, Sally. This is probably one of the best presents I've gotten."

Sally chuckled. "The disc or the player?"

He rolled his eyes. "The disk." He pulled her close. "I love you." He said before kissing her. Sally returned the kiss, and drove it deeper. She tangled her fingers into his red hair, and he put his hands on her waist, pulling her as close as possible. A minute later, Sally pulled away.

Sally laid her head on his shoulder. "I love you too." She murmured softly, closing her eyes. Lightning smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you too."

* * *

The year went on. Construction on Lightning's headquarters was almost finished, and Sally and Lightning spent their days running back and forth between town and the HQ trying to get everything finished and ready for the grand opening in two weeks. Racing season began right before the headquarters opened. It was now March. Sally's birthday was fast approaching.

In these short three months, Chick and Maria had gotten married and had moved to Radiator Springs. Strip and Linda Weathers also moved into town.

A big addition was being put on the hospital, and the small town was on its way to becoming a city. Houses were built, trees were planted. The town was becoming bigger.

Lightning would be leaving for the new season the day after Sally's birthday, and the day before the headquarters opened. Sally would have gone with him, but with the grand opening and all the tourists, things would just be too busy. Lightning was going to have a week long break in April, but then he wouldn't get another chance to be back until the week before the wedding, then he would have a two week break for his and Sally's honeymoon.

So now the stage is set.


	18. Cake Swap

Chapter 18- Cake Swap.

It was March 24th. Sally's 21 birthday.

Lightning was awoken at six-thirty by his bedside phone ringing. He lifted his head and glanced at the ID. Hicks, it read. Lightning groaned. He really didn't want to deal with this this early.

He lifted the phone. "Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Lightning? This is Maria, um, were you asleep?"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "No, I was bungee jumping." He said sarcastically.

"Great. Listen, I, as in me and the townsfolk, are having a surprise birthday party for Sally later." Maria continued in a voice that was WAY too energetic for six thirty. "I ordered a cake from that bakery in Phoenix, and I need you to go pick it up. They know you're coming, and I already paid for it. All you need to do is go get it. They said that they'll set it out. After that, I need you to keep Sally occupied until three thirty, then bring her to Doc and Alice's for the party. Can you do this?"

Lightning sighed and rubbed his eyes.. "Sure." He replied.

"Great! Do. Not. Mess. This. Up." Lightning heard Maria hang up, and he set his phone down. 'Do not mess this up.' She said. Wow, was she really that faithless? He could pick up a cake. Dang.

Lightning closed his eyes. Then jumped up when he realized something. His and Sally's siblings were arriving today! He ran downstairs, scarfed some coffee and breakfast, scrubbed the dishes, tidied the living room. Then he ran back upstairs, threw on some clothes, and began to clean like a madman. Suddenly, he stopped. His siblings were staying at the cone, not his house. He laughed at himself as he washed his hands. Why couldn't he remember these things BEFORE he got all the used towels out of the bathroom?! Oh well, it needed doing.

Lightning grabbed his keys and walked out to the car. Better to just go and pick it up now rather than later. He was sticking the keys in the door lock, when from behind,

"Boo!"

Lightning jumped and turned around to see Sally giggling. "Gotcha. Did I scare you?" She asked.

Lightning nodded. "Unfortunately. Hey, you look nice today." it was true. Sally was wearing a light blue sundress, had on a teeny bit of makeup, and her jet black hair was pinned up with a flowery comb.

Sally blushed. "Thanks." She said. "Do you, um, know what today is?"

"Yeah, the day that our siblings get here-" He said, climbing into his car. "And the day that I'm late." Lightning pulled her down to the open window and kissed her. "Love you. See ya later." He said, then drove off.

Sally sighed as he drove off. Why didn't he remember?

* * *

Sally was sitting in her house, strokng Spot, who was asleep in her lap. She really needed toget some work done, but she had a few minutes. Her cell phone rang, waking up Spot.

She brought the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, miss Carrera?" A male voice said.

"Yes?" Sally asked.

"Hi, I'm one of the construction workers for Lightning McQueen's Headquarters up at the wheel well, and I need you to please come up and tell us if he would approve of the paint and decor."

Sally sighed. "Sure. I was about to come up there anyway."

"Thank you." He hung up.

Sally turned her phone off and stood up. "Come on, Spot." She said, and the puppy followed her to the door, where Sally put on her leash. They walked outside, and Sally shut the door behind them. It was a nice day outside. The sun was out. It was warm, but not hot. There were birds chirping. Sally jumped suddenly when a huge growl came from behind her. She turned to see a Huge, black dog chained in Maria and Chick's front yard. It was growling at her and Spot. Sally picked Spot up and walked to their door, making a wide circle around the dog. She knocked on the door and it was opened a minute later by Maria.

"Hey, Sissy. What's up?" Maria asked, hugging her.

Sally gestured to the growling beast. "That... Dog is freaking out my dog."

Maria shrugged. "Oh, that's just our new watchdog, Cannon."

"What do you want a watchdog for? The town is perfectly safe!" Sally, perplexed, asked.

Maria smiled and leaned closer to Sally. "Yesterday, I found out that I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Sally hugged Maria excitedly. "That's great! When's it due?"

"December 10th." She replied. "But the thing is, Chick didn't want anything to happen to me while he's gone, so, hence the dog."

Sally hugged her again. "So, I'm going to be an aunt?" She asked.

"Yep." Maria replied. "And, by the way, you owe me fifty bucks."

Sally looked confused. "Why?" Then she remembered. "Oh, crap. That bet?"

Maria nodded superiorly. "Uh huh. You said that is was twenty five for whoever got married first, and twenty five for whoever got pregnant first."

Sally groaned. "Maria, we were fifteen!"

"Tough luck." Maria retorted.

"Later." Sally said, then left with Spot.

After she arrived at Wheel Well, she found the construction worker, Josh, that had called her earlier. He led her inside to the main lobby. They had painted it red except for one wall, which was a painting taken from a photo right after Lightning's recent piston cup win. The painting was amazingly lifelike.

Sally turned to Josh, who was awaiting her answer. "This looks amazing. Lightning will love it."

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." He said. "We weren't

sure if we quite hit the mark with a 'Lightningy' theme."

Sally nodded. "Absolutely." She told him. "This is just perfect."

"Okay. And thanks for coming out here on such short notice." Josh said as Sally was leaving.

"No problem!" She called back over her shoulder.

She had to come back in a little while, but she wanted to grab lunch from Flo's first. As she climbed into her car, she wondered something. Where was Lightning?

* * *

Lightning pulled up to Doc and Alice's house, parked, then went around to the back of his Ferrari and got the cake box out. It didn't weigh a lot for being a four layer cake.

He waked up to the door and knocked with his elbow.

It was opened by Alice. "Hey! Come on in." She said. "Just set the cake on the table."

Lightning carried it over and placed it on there.

"You want something to drink?" Alice asked, removing the tape from the box.

Lightning nodded. "That'd be great."

Alice removed the last of the tape. "Water's in the fridge." She told him.

Lightning walked over there and grabbed a water bottle.

"Lightning?" Alice said from the dining room.

He walked in there. "What's up?"

Alice looked like she was trying not to laugh. "Did you happen to check the cake before you drove an hour from Phoenix?" She asked.

Lightning shook his head. "No, they only had one out on the pickup counter."

Alice motioned for him to come over. Lightning did, and looked down at the cake. It was NOT Sally's cake.

"'Happy fiftieth anniversary, Mike'?!" Lightning exclaimed, reading the green frosting. "I got the wrong cake!"

Alice nodded. "You got the wrong cake."


	19. Surprises

Chapter 19- Surprises.

That afternoon, it was time for Lightning to go get Sally and bring her back for the surprise party. Everyone, including his and her siblings, were waiting at Doc and Alice's house.

Lightning, not finding Sally at her house, assumed she was at wheel well, and drove in that direction. As he drove on the winding roads, he remembered the first time that Sally had brought him up here. Just on a drive. That had been a beautiful day. Everything had been perfect that afternoon. The weather, the mood. They had come to think of Wheel Well as 'Their spot', and by now Lightning had been up here so many times that he knew the road like the back of his hand. Lightning parked his Ferrari and got out.

The exterior of Wheel Well/Headquarters wasn't changed during construction. The giant wheel shape made it unique from any other race shop. All they had done to the outside was reinforce all of the frame, and make sure that the whole thing was still stable. Lightning looked out across the path to the doorway, onto the lawn, where the workers were planting the border. Red was overlooking the planting of the flowers that he had donated. He waved when he saw Lightning, and gestured that Sally was inside.

"Thanks, Red." Lightning told him, then walked in.

Wow. He had no other words. It was amazing. The lobby was huge. It also served as a giftshop, and it appeared that the workers had just finished setting everything out. At the far corner of the room was an elavator that led up to the meeting room and guest suites. At the other corner, Lightning saw Sally, standing on a ladder with her back to him, hanging up a banner. Lightning walked up behind her and put his hands on her waist. Sally turned quickly, Nearly falling off the ladder.

Sally breathed a sigh of relief when she saw that it was only Lightning. "You're pretty lucky, Stickers. If that had been anyone else's hands on my waist they were about to get slapped. HARD."

Lightning smiled and took her hand, then helped her off the ladder.

"Thank you." She said.

Lightning smiled and bowed. "At your service, Madam."

Sally rolled her eyes. He took her hand and led her towards the door, but stopped when she pulled her hand back.

"Stickers, I've got about another hours work up here." She explained. "Oh, are our siblings here yet?"

Lightning shook his head. "Come on, Sal. We've got to get to Doc and Alice's house."

"Is it an emergency?" Sally asked, picking up a box that held decorations for the front desk.

Lightning shook his head.

"Then it can wait." Sally said in her determined voice.

Lightning got a plan. "Okay, Sal. Love you." He said, then left. He walked outside and explained the situation, then whispered his plan.

Meanwhile, Sally stood inside, wondering why Lightning had been acting the way he had been. Suddenly, a worker ran inside the building, a panicked look on his face. "Lightning just passed out!" He shouted. "He was talking to me, acting just fine, then he walked to his car and passed out!"

Sally ran outside to the parking lot where she saw Lightning passed out next to his car.

She ran up and checked his pulse, then looked up at the worker. "We need to get him to Doc, FAST."

* * *

Sally sat in the backseat of Lightning's Ferrari, his head in her lap. He was still unconscious. The worker was driving.

They were nearly to town, when suddenly, Lightning sat up. "Hey! I feel better!" He said happily.

Sally was speechless. "Lightning...Were you 'Faking it?"'

Lightning, not sure how to answer this question, just smiled.

"So I performed CPR on you for no reason?!" Sally stormed.

Lightning kissed her cheek. "Maybe. But it felt good."

Sally groaned. "You are unbelievable! You tricked me, You lied, and on top of all that, You forgot that today was my birthday!"'

Lightning just nodded happily.

They arrive at Doc and Alice's house and Lightning, to the anger of Sally, took her hand and led her inside. Before they reached the door, he blindfolded her.

"Lightning McQueen!" She protested, trying to wriggle out of it. He took her hands and led her into their living room. "Okay. Take it off." He told her as everyone gathered around her.

Sally reached behind her head and took off the offending piece of cloth, thinking all the while, "I'm going to kill him" "SURPRISE!"

* * *

Needless to say, Sally was shocked.

Everything was decorated with streamers and balloons. The entire town was there, and her brothers and sisters.

Twenty minutes later, Sally made a wish and blew out the 21 candles. The cake (not mike's) tasted amazing. Lightning stood next to her as they ate her birthday cake.

Lightning got an idea. He took a bit of blue frosting on his finger and smeared it across Sally's face.

"Lightning!" She said, swatting his hand away, playfully.

He smiled. "You look pretty good with blue frosting for makeup."

Sally's face assumed a mischievious smile as she scooped some frosting onto her hand. She smeared it onto HIS face. "Thanks. You look quite nice too." She said through a laugh.

A minute later, Sally's older brother, David, walked up to her and hugged her. "Just think." He started. "My little sissy, old enough to drink."

Sally shook her head. Typical David. "Who wants to go and get drinks, though?" She asked.

"It IS an idea." Lightning murmured.

Sally laughed and rolled her eyes.

Lightning and Sally introduced their siblings to each other, and perhaps the biggest success in that area was introducing Sean to Lily.

"Hi! I'm Lily." She said in her bubbly teenager voice.

Sean smiled, feeling that he had just met an angel. "Hey. I'm Sean, Sally's younger brother."

Lily smiled. "I'm staying here with Lightning and Sally this summer. Are you?"

Sean nodded. "Yeah, they, uh, need my help at the headquarters."

They continued to talk, Lily really beginning to like this guy, and Sean still thinking he had just met an angel.


	20. The Departure

Chapter 20- The departure.

That night, Sally and Lightning were up at the headquarters, putting the finishing touches on before the grand opening in two days.

Sally stepped down off her ladder. "There." She said with relief. "We are finished."

Lightning looked around, taking in everything. On the wall of the lobby that was painted with the picture of his win, was his piston cup on a shelf and the car that he had won in that day. The other walls were red, and held a few other trophies. The black granite floor was polished so you could see your face in it. Everything looked perfect.

Lightning put an arm around Sally. "Just think. Day after tomorrow, this place will finally be open. Of course, I won't be here, but you'll take pictures, right?"

Sally nodded sadly.

"What's wrong, Sal?"

She shrugged. "I'm fine."

Lightning could tell that she wasn't. He led her over to a sofa in the lobby. "Sally, truly. What is wrong?"

Sally leaned against him, burying her face into his fleece jacket. "I wish you didn't have to go." She replied.

Lightning sighed. He had know that this was coming. "Hey, it's only three months, babe."

Sally looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Three months is like a lifetime when I'm away from you." She said, her voice slightly breaking.

Lightning took her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. "Hey. No crying. Cause if you start crying, I'm going to cry, and we'll never get through this."

Sally laughed a little, but a tear ran down her cheek.

One also fell from Lightning's eyes. "Great. Now you've done it!" He said playfully.

Sally just hugged him tighter.

Once they were finished being emotional, they walked outside into the cool night air, and got into Lightning's Ferrari to start the drive home.

They drove in silence for about ten minutes.

Lightning put his right hand on Sally's shoulder. "You never told me what you wished for for your birthday, Sweetheart."

Sally looked out the window. "If I tell, it won't come true." She said.

"Oh, you don't actually believe that, do you?" He asked, putting his hand back on the wheel.

She sighed. "Well, it's not like it was going to come true anyway."

Lightning smiled. "Whatever it was, I'll make it come true."

"I wished that...that you could be home sooner than three months." Sally said with sadness in her tone.

Lightning took her hand. "I know what you mean. And I'm so, so, sorry that I can't be home again till June. But you can call me every day. And we'll email, and -"

"Just stop!" Sally exclaimed, interrupting him and slightly startling him. "It's not the same! You know it's not the same! It won't be a problem for you! You'll be out in some other state, having the time of your life, and signing autographs for fan girls! Why would you miss me? Meanwhile, I'm going to try to manage both hotels, and this headquarters! While you'll be risking your life somewhere, going 180 on a speedway! I have to be here, by myself, scared that you're going to DIE! Do you know what kind of torture that is! Constantly living in worry?"

Sally, sighed, and continued. "Lightning, this is torture."

Lightning pulled into her house's driveway, then walked around and opened the passenger door. Sally stepped out, wiping a tear from her face. "I'm sorry." She said to Lightning, who was wrapping his arms around her. "Its not your fault. Forget what I said."

Lightning held her close. "Sally, if that's how you feel, I can-"

"No." Sally interrupted. "No. You just do what you need to do. I'll be fine."

Lightning led her to the door.

She was about to go inside, but then she turned to him. "What time are you leaving in the morning?" She asked.

"Seven-thirty." Lightning replied.

Sally smiled. "I'll be there."

Lightning pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you." He said before heading home.

* * *

Neither Sally nor Lightning slept well that night. They both had strange dreams, or just didn't sleep well in general. Lightning was awoken at five thirty from a fitful sleep, by a knock on his bedroom door. It opened a crack, and Sally entered.

She walked up to the foot of his bed. "Light, are you awake?"

He sat up. "Yeah. Whatcha need, Sweetheart?"

She sighed. "I, couldn't sleep. I felt kinda guilty for blowing up at you last night. Making everything sound like it was your fault."

Lightning shook his head. "Sal, I get it. I hadn't even really thought before about what my absence does to you. How YOU must feel when I'm not here, but in a place where it's potentially that dangerous."

"Either way, I'm sorry." Sally said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"And either way, I forgive you." Lightning said, a small smile on his lips.

Sally just stood there a minute, debating whether or not to leave. "Stickers, can I sleep with you?" She asked.

Lightning raised an eye brow, causing Sally to rethink what she'd just said.

"Not like THAT!" She smirked.

Lightning snickered, then pulled back the covers so she could climb in.

Once she did, she snuggled next to him. It was warm under the covers, and Sally was almost asleep within a few minutes.

Lightning put an arm around her. "You know, Sal, technically, if you wanted, we could-"

"No. Go back to sleep." She said, cutting him off.

He smiled and closed his eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Sally awoke to sunlight streaming through the window. She laid there a minute, then Lightning walked out of the bathroom, full dressed and apparently ready to leave.

He helped her stand up, then kissed her fore head. "Good morning, sleeping beauty."

Sally smiled at him. "Good morning to you too. Did you know that you snore?"

Lightning rolled his eyes. "I have been told that on numerous occasions. You ready to go?" He asked grabbing his wallet and keys.

Sally just looked at him.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm still in my pajamas, Dumdum." She said to Lightning.

He walked into the closet and threw out a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt. "Try those. They should fit."

Sally walked into the bathroom to change, and came out a minute later, wearing the clothes that, surprisingly, fit nicely.

They walked hand in hand into town together, and had almost reached where Lightnjngs trailer was, when Sally broke the silence.

"Just one question: Why the heck do you own a cut shirt?" She asked.

Lightning looked uncomfortable. "Let's just say some things are better left unsaid."

* * *

Lightning and Sally stood outside his trailer later, saying their goodbyes.

Lightning had his arms around her, and her head was laying on his shoulder.

She took a deep breath. "I love you. With all my heart." She told him.

Lightning looked her in the eye. He could tell that she wanted to cry, but was keeping it together for both their sakes.

He kissed her lips, then broke away after a few seconds. "Now: just stay here, keep the tourists happy, and-"

"Under penalty of death, don't tell them which hotel you're staying at?" Sally guessed.

Lightning kissed her again. "Right. I love you."

Sally hugged him once more. "And I love you too."

Lightning pulled away reluctantly, then blew her a kiss as he climbed the steps of the trailer.

They drove away, and Sally watched as the trailer disappeared into a blur in the distance.


End file.
